railgun into the dark
by ronrobertson
Summary: a series of attacks of girls at night in academy city. The only clues are red eyes, long dark cloak and white fangs. Mikoto and the gang look for answer.
1. Chapter 1

A thin Line of burning orange is all that remains of the sun as it sank below the horizon. A cold wind swirled in between the buildings forming vortexes as it rushed between the glass and steel towers with enough force to turn gigantic three bladed windmill's that dotted the city's outline basked in a pale unearthly electric yellow glow.

A lone figure stood on top of a tall building, cloaked in darkness. The edge of his long coat flapped in the wind as its red eyes shined, watching like a bird of prey, as two girls in school uniforms were running hoping to make curfew down the Avenue, taking a shortcut, turning down an alley.

A smile appeared as the moonlight caught a glimpse of its fang, lifting its foot up and stepped out over the edge of the building, disappearing into the darkness below.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the news traveled fast as gossip fills the ears of every Academy city student. It was the fourth attack in two weeks. All the victims were girls between the ages of 13 and 16, all having ranked above level III.

"I told you." Ruiko quickly leaned across the table as they sat underneath some shade trees. Her eyes shining as her head quickly nodded as she pushed the laptop across the table for them to see.

"Urban legends site," She chuckled, as she tapped her finger on the laptop screen, "vampires among us."

Her eyes peered over the top and pointed to the site's name.

"There! She raised her head exposing her smile, "I told you."

Mikoto stared intently at the screen, "why, haven't we heard anything until?" She reached over blindly scooping a spoonful of strawberry ice and brought it to her mouth.

"That's because," She tilted her head as she smiled carrying a green colored shaved ice. Shirai was not smiling because she knew something about the attack. She was smiling remembering a certain incident that occurred when Ruiko and Mikoto shared a spoonful of her shaved ice. She giggled as her cheeks burned.

"Here's Sissy, try this." Her hands shook as she scooped the ball, "watermelon and Kiwi…. hehehe..."

"That's okay." She ran her shaved ice across her tongue as she stared at the screen, scrolling down the list of urban legends.

"Huh… But…" She stared bewildered as her Sissy ignored her.

"Uiharu had some… So…"

"What?, U... I... H... A.. R.. U…" She narrowed her eyes looking at uiharu as she sat next to Mikoto.

"Misaki, wanted to try it… So…" She nervously nodded as she smiled, "look at this one." she pointed to a listing.

"The girl that attracts vampires…"

Mikoto didn't answer just nodded her head. She figured after the sisters' project and her run-ins with Toma. She remembered the posting, "the boy who could nullify powers…" She began to check their urban legends for peculiar incidents.

She sighed, taking another scoop of shaved ice, "so why didn't we hear about it?" She asked again.

"It seems; Anti-skill didn't arrive in time. A few older students heard the screams and ran down the alley. They found them lying on the ground, shaking their hands covering the bite wounds on their necks" She paused puckering her lips, her eyes reflecting her missed opportunity to get a secondhand kiss from her Sissy.

"All they could say was that it was wearing a long cloak, red glowing eyes, and white fangs. Shirai chuckled as she held her hands out doing her best to imitate a scary vampire gnashing her teeth together.

Uiharu and Ruiko shook as she described the witness recollections as Mikoto listens, scanning the website.

"Uiharu… Could you…"

"Huh?" She quickly turned her head her eyes wide as she was caught off guard as she was enveloped by the story.

"Yy yes…" She stuttered, "I could… Hack into it… The cameras and see what I can find" The fear left her eyes is something familiar to her came back into her life as she narrowed them smirking as her fingers dance across the keyboard.

Mikoto stood up and straightened her skirt, "I think I need to use the…" She chuckled as she walked backwards, turned then, "oooofff...splash!" the sound of a paper cup hitting the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Mikoto quickly spoke as she kneeled down to help a young girl that she had knocked over to the pavement. The thick red liquid and ice splattered along the ground, soaking the girls black knee-high socks and black mountain boots.

"I'm sorry…"

She quickly grabbed up her purse, "oh my… Gekota…" She stared her eyes wide as her hands shook, "this is an ultra-rare gekota purse, only sold outside of Japan!" She squealed like a little girl as she held high above her staring at it.

"I'm sorry…" Ruiko chuckled as she moved towards the little girl, "she gets excited easily"

"Huh?"

"I'm fine…" She spoke in a timid whisper of a voice as she dusted her dress. She was wearing a long black Gothic style dress that hung to her knees. She smiled and her green eyes glowed, her long blonde hair, the sun's rays danced of it as it shined as it, swayed in the breeze as she straightened her clothing.

"That looks bad." Mikoto knelt in front of the little girl, with a hurt expression on her face as she looked at her skinned knee. The blood reflecting the light as it dripped down her shin. She quickly walked over to the table, grabbing some napkins to dry the wound.

"Please… Let me…" The young girl implored her as her eyes seem to beg as she held out her hand.

"Okay." She handed the napkins to the young girl.

"It will heal quickly," She watched as she dabbed the scrape, then dry the drip.

"Let me get you another."

"No, thank you…" She smiled tilting her head like a curious kitten. "it was almost done."

"So cute…" Ruiko giggled, "I could just hug you…"

"Thank you." She smiled becoming even cuter as Ruiko nodded as she looked at the young girl.

"So, I'm Ruiko…" She put her hand on Mikoto shoulder, "the bulldozer here is misaki.

"What!" Mikoto quickly stood up as a young girl chuckled and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Well, I'm not… I just… You know…" Mikoto blushed as she glanced over to Ruiko and then to the young girl. Her hands gripping the purse.

"That's Sharia..." She was looking over Uiharu's shoulder, "and that one's, Uiharu…"

The young girl smiled, bringing her hand up to her mouth, clearing her throat. She closed her eyes and then slowly opened them.

"My name is Anastasia von Alucard." She quickly snapped her chin with a certain pride in her name.

"So royal like…" Ruiko's eyes glistened as she brought her hands up to her chest.

"Thank you…" She quickly nodded getting cuter.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've got something" Uiharu interrupted the cute fest. She leaned back, stretching her arms above her head.

"Really" Mikoto moved to Uiharu side followed by Ruiko.

On the screen of the laptop was displayed the entire Academy city diagram. She didn't hack just any street-level cameras or store security. She nodded her head filled with pride as the others looked on as Academy city started to become more detailed.

"This is a server that stores all real-time. I'll bring up the data from the time of the last attack."

"Is that satellite?" Her timid voice interrupted their conversations.

"Ummm…." They looked at her, with worry in their eyes trying to think of an answer.

"Well…" Anastasia slowly smiled as she narrowed her eyes and giggled, "You are hacking, aren't you?"

A nervous chuckled was heard as the image of Academy city became more and more detailed.

"Yes," Uiharu's chin fell to her chest, "we are."

Anastasia giggled as she scooted closer, "let me see"

"Okay…"

The mood quickly changed to relief and excitement.

"What time?" Uiharu's fingers moved across the keyboard, "where? Okay…"

They watched as the scene played out. Anastasia pointed to the image of a lone figure on the building.

"Good eyes."

"What the! How tall is the building?" they watched as the figured disappeared over the edge of the building.

"The girls are here" Uiharu tapped the screen to their position.

Anastasia watched as Mikoto stared at the screen looking for anything.

"Whoever it is, is using the roofs."

They watched as it entered the alley losing sight of it. The people went running into the alley.

"There…" Ruiko pointed to the screen, "he's running!"

"Looks like he's heading towards the rundown section." They watched as he slowly walked across an empty field.

"Isn't that?" Ruiko's eyes went blank as she looked over at Mikoto.

"Yes, it is…"

"What is it?" Anastasia quickly looked over at them.

"We know where that is …" She sighed, "This is where Ronan and Amie fought."

It was the area where Mikoto and Ruiko's boyfriend fought a Military cyborg. After a long battle both Ronan, Ruiko's boyfriend, disappeared in a massive explosion.

Anastasia looked over at Ruiko, her eyes glistening. The concern in their voices.

"Are you?"

"I'm fine…" Ruiko forced a smile on her face, "its fine… She whispered. She looked down at the computer screen not really paying attention. She had a distant look in her eyes and her smile turned soft.

"So." Anastasia nodded as she prepared to leave, "that was exciting…" She sighed, "Are you going to hunt the vampire?" She looked at them with upturned eyes looking ever so cute.

"Let's wait till tomorrow," Shirai nodded with a little nervousness. "I don't want to be there at night." She quickly nodded.

"Oh yeah." Uiharu looked a little nervous. Ruiko shook her head, "not me…"

Anastasia smiled, creasing her eyes waiting for Mikoto's answer. She didn't have to hear it; she already knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

She was dressed in black, wearing a long shirt, short pants, thick heavy boots, and a wool cap on her head. She had made it so far and by the time she reached the large desolate field. The night air had become chilly as it glided across her exposed skin. The cold air felt good on the cuts and scratches that appeared on her legs. The blackness of night had covered her eyes as she had tripped and fell over shoes, trash cans, and the occasional black cat.

This area of Academy city was in decline. The ground was littered with overturned trashcans and crumpled papers and bottles lay scattered. The streetlights yellow glow appeared every now and then, the rest of the lights shattered. The Buildings were left to decay and rot. Many of the people that lived in this area were part of various skillout gangs, groups of level 0's that struggle to survive in beautiful Academy city.

"So much for stealth." She sighed as she smacked her hands together wiping the dirt and small stones from her palms. She narrowed her eyes hoping to see, she did not want to use her powers so that she would give her position away. She thought of her sisters' night goggles as she took a step forward feeling the small stones underneath her boots, the crunching sound scrapped in her ears as she took another step. She took a deep breath, shaking her head,

"This is not good…" She twisted her lips moving her head side to side. She straightened her shoulders taking another courage building breath getting ready to move, when the black clouds parted allowing the bright moonlight to fall upon the ground, exposing the rocky terrain. She could see the bullet scarred crumbling buildings, the craters from the explosions from the mini tanks that she had fought. Their empty husk removed long ago. The ground sparkled as the moonlight fell upon the spent rounds left from gunfire.

She sighed as a tear welled up in her eyes as she remembered following Ronan to the field to rescue Ruiko. The battle that would separate them.

In the center of the field, a large circular patch of land lay blackened and scorched. She stared at it as she stood in the middle of the black dirt. She remembered the powerful explosion feeding on everything around it as it split the cloud covered sky. She held her lower lip between her teeth to stop it from trembling, slowly shaking her head.

She looked around surprised a little, without thinking, she had walked across the field to the spot. She knelt down running her hand across the soft as silk black dust, slowly shaking her head as she remembered. She didn't care that she was exposed. She took quick breath thinking to herself.

"if It's a vampire," She whispered, "It probably already smells the blood on my legs and hands."

She thought of all the scary movies that she had watched. She chuckled as she remembered the teen slashers' movies. Young kids stalked by an unknown killer, chainsaws, machetes wielding mask wearing monsters. The victims, I mean girls wearing nearly nothing, bikini-clad big boobs walking around at night going into scary situations.

"Let's look in the dark basement or the scary attic," Mikoto's eyes laughed, "And here I am in the open."

She glanced over to her right and narrowed her eyes spotting something, "footprints?" Her eyes followed the trail across the black dust towards a certain large dilapidated building. However, none came back.

"So…" She slowly grinned, putting her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating a little faster.

"I can do that…"

"What!" The large bluish white light and sparks filled the air as the clouds slowly covered up the moon.

She lay on the ground, twitching and smoking slightly like an over microwaved hotdog. Her long hair smoldering and her skin was pink and her lips twisted as she groaned.

"Sissy…" Her voice was weak and cracked as she tried to speak, "why?"

"Why!" Mikoto stood over her with her fist clenched, eyes filled with anger as she gritted her teeth, bluish white sparks ran across her bangs leaping into the ether and disappearing.

"I thought you could be a chainsaw, machete wielding mask wearing monster." she screamed.

"You sneak up on me, then ambushed me!" She continued her verbal assault, "and there could be a vampire around… And…" she glared down at Shirai as she extended her arm holding her finger out, pointing.

"But Sissy…" She looked up at Mikoto with eyes begging, her arm up, and her fingers moving in help me motion, "you are in the middle of an open field and," She pointed to the cuts and bruising on her legs, "your silky smooth skin, your beautiful legs have been defiled… bleeding so… It probably already knows…" she spoke then sighed.

"So… You just… God… my heart…" Mikoto pressed her hand to her chest, the other reaching out taking Shirai's hand.

She smiled as she got up off the ground with her Sissy's help and let out a gentle sigh, "oh Sissy… you do care…" She quickly reached out her arms to embrace her.

"Boom!" the ground shook and the air vibrated.

They looked to where the sound originated as they felt the shockwave push past them.

The front wall of a dilapidated warehouse exploded outwards sending a large cloud of dust with chunks of large debris and small stones flew through the air, like shrapnel. They both stared as the debris hit the ground like a heavy rain, bouncing, skipping, and rolling along the ground. Mikoto, remembering the footprints leading to the building, watched as the front of the build slowly collapsed. They could hear the sounds of struggling and fighting and…

"Growling!" Shirai spoke with a surprised tone turning to look at Mikoto, who was already running towards the building, growling herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Shirai quickly followed as she charged headfirst into the darkness of the collapsed warehouse. She could see the interior of the building light up in a bluish white as current danced along the steel beams, Sparks leaping into the air and disappearing.

She arrived at the collapsed part of the building as Mikoto body tumbled through the air hitting the ground.

"Ouufff! Dammit!" The words sounding as if she were being punched out of her throat as she bounced over the ground kicking up dust then slowly stopped. Shirai stared at her Sissy, as she pushed herself up off the ground. She quickly brought her hand to her mouth as her face turned red as she coughed trying to clear the dust from her lungs. She shook her head waving her hand around hoping to clear the air. She was scraped and bleeding as she slowly stood up smacking the dirt from her clothing.

"Grrrr!" She tightened her lips as she narrowed her eyes, turned and rushed back into the fight. "I don't think so!"

"Sissy!" Shirai quickly followed, listening to the sounds of the fight inside the warehouse. She could hear the sounds of someone being hit, tumbling along the ground, hitting the walls and the ceiling. She stood and stared standing next to Mikoto watching two people cloaked in black fighting each other. Their bodies moving quickier than any human could move. Shirai gawked with her mouth open trying to think of any Esper with that power. Mikoto stood her eyes following as they moved quickly from the wall to wall, ceiling to floor and midair, as she fired lightning bolt after lightning bolt.

"Standstill," She yelled, clinching her fists. "Stop moving!"

The area around them glowed in electric blue as she fired another bolt. It struck the wall where they used to be only a few seconds earlier. The wall trembled and bowed from the strain and the ceiling screeched and screamed as the beams twisted. The weight of the building was slowly killing itself.

Shirai stared barely able to track the fighters, "there are two?!" She whispered as her eyes grew wide.

"Sissy, we need to…"

"Booommm!"

The smaller of the two's body hit the ground, they could hear the air being forced from its lungs, sending dirt and rubble into the air, forming a small crater as it bounced then slammed into the wall. The building shook and the sound echoed as Mikoto and Shirai covered their ears. The smaller one was still and silent then twitched as it struggled to move. They could hear, the sound of a girl painfully trying to stand up. Her face nearly visible as the moonlight slowly illuminated the warehouse, slowly drawing the curtain of darkness away. She had the features of a young girl, her face partially obscured by the hood and her long hair. Her mouth gaped as she struggled to breathe. They stared as her lips opened a little more and they could see her fangs, her lips dark red dripped to her chin. She turned slightly to look in their direction, her eyes glowing a bright crimson.

They slowly widened their eyes as they looked at her. watching as her lips moved, her mouth dropped open, "No!"

"HUH!"

The ground exploded at her feet as she barreled towards them. Her red eyes, fangs, and porcelain skin were the only things they could see. They had no time to prepare a defense or to move out of the way unable to raise their arms in front of them, then she quickly past them. The air kicking up dust behind her, whipping their hair as she disappeared, passing them. They heard the sound of a large smack, like a fifty pound bags of rice or flour hitting the floor. They turned to see them tumbling along the ground slamming into the wall, causing the rest of the partially collapsed building to cover them. The sounds of shattering glass and metal crashing and twisting quickly covering them as air and dust swirled around them, choking and obscuring their vision.

"What the…cough! Cough!" Shirai shaking her head trying to catch her breath looked over at Mikoto, "Sissy! Are you all right?"

She didn't answer as she looked at the large pile of debris slowly settling, "nothing,I could do nothing. They were too fast…" She spoke staring at the mound of twisted metal, her eyes wide in disbelief.

It was a feeling she had felt before as she thought of her sisters. They were a part of the experiment level VI shift. They would be sacrificed over 10,000 times to a monster name Accelerator.

No matter what she had tried, she just couldn't stop the experiment. However, thankfully to a boy named Touma.

The metal slowly twisted and turned, the sound scraping against her ears as whatever tried to move.

"It's alive!" Mikoto quickly nodded taking a few steps towards the fingernails scraping on the metal sound.

"Sissy, No! You're bleeding… And…" She quickly reached out grabbing her shoulder. She readied herself to be shocked, waiting, anticipating as she tightly closed her eyes and scrunched her body but it never came.

"Kuroko... she tried to save us." She whispered watching the pile slowly rise up and fall, like someone trying to take a deep breath.

"We have to help…"

Suddenly a bright light slammed onto the ground, snatching them from the darkness. The familiar thumping sound of a helicopter hovering above them interrupted their thoughts as the wind kicked up violently, filling the warehouse with choking and blinding dust. They covered their noses and mouths with their hands as they narrowed their eyes trying to see through the swirling dust cloud as they listened to the growing sound of boots hitting the ground as they entered the collapsing warehouse.

"Hold it! Right there!"

Mikoto and Shirai looked over as numerous anti-skill members were conveniently and quickly arriving. They looked at each other as Mikoto narrowed her eyes with bluish white sparks danced from the end of her hair.

Shirai slowly shook her head, no, without saying a word.

They looked at the spot that had been moving. The metal sheets and beams were tossed to the side, exposing nothing but the dirt that covered the concrete floor.

"Gone…"

They both took a deep breath as their shoulder slowly sank as anti-skill surrounded them.


	6. Chapter 6

They were loaded up into the back of a truck and transported, somewhere. They could not see out of the blacked out windows and the guards dressed in black military outfits never spoke the word. They stopped and were taken in to a building, separated and put into small rooms. Inside the room consisted of white walls and white colored floor and a small chair and table. She sat down as she looked around the bare room. On the far wall a large mirror. She sat shaking her head, glaring into it.

"I have seen enough bad police movies to know a two way mirror when I see one." She took a deep breath and exhaled, "I can wait this out." She quickly nodded her head as she closed her eyes sitting down on the chair.

It could have been one minute, 10 minutes maybe even an hour but Mikoto felt it gnaw in her belly and she growled under her breath.

She quickly stood up, the chair sliding across the floor and smacked into the wall.

"Hello!" She walked over to the mirror, pounding on it with her fist, "hello!" She glared at them through the mirror.

"I know someone's in there. You better let me out!" The mirror vibrated with each strike, "where's my friend?" She raised her voice as bluish white sparks danced from the edges of her hair.

"That didn't take too long." One of the two men standing on the other side of the mirror chuckled.

"Yeah, No kidding." The second man laughed, in his hand an open file. He glanced down at it.

"Her file reads… Quick to anger, Volatile personality and extremely loyal." he glanced up.

"What do you think? Captain"

The person speaking was a young man with dark hair neatly combed wearing black rimmed glasses dressed in an anti-skill uniform. The other man, the captain, was older and taller than the first. His black hair cut short sprinkle with gray also dressed in an anti-skill uniform, his face and eyes reminded others of a grandfather.

"So, this is the famous ace of Tokiwadai… Rail gun." The captain had a slight smile on his face as he watched the sparks danced from her hair as her eyes narrowed.

"Let me go…"

"BOOOMMM!"

A bright bluish flash filled the room as the mirror shook as electricity scorched the walls, seemingly throwing itself against the glass. They step back their eyes wide in surprise as they raised their arms to cover their faces and eyes from the blinding flash. They watched as the table and chair slowly melted to the floor into a pile of red and orange molten goo as the heat rose up into the ether.

She hit the mirror again, "I am a girl." She yelled, "And I have to go to the bathroom…"

She lowered her chin as her cheeks turned rose as she waited for an answer as she stepped back from the glass.

"Please…" She closed her eyes as she dropped her chin letting out a soft sigh. She twisted her lips as she pouted looking to the mirror with upturned eyes.

"Should we?" The young man looked at the Captain, who stared at Mikoto.

"I have to go…" She whispered as she slipped her hand into her shorts pocket.

"Let's wait for a moment," The Captain nodded as he let out annoyed sigh, "they haven't arrived yet. And I don't want any trouble from those Academy city scientists."

The young man closed his eyes, shaking his head feeling a little sorry for her, "I think we should"

"What the hell!" The Captain quickly raised his chin, staring at Mikoto as she reached into her pocket, her worried face changed as she narrowed her eyes as she flipped a small coin into the air.

"Wait!" The young man screamed as he rushed towards the door, fumbling with the doorknob.

"That's the rail gun." The Captain whispered as the coin reached its peak, starting to fall, her arm extended and her fingers and thumb ready.

"Bathroom," She spoke one word then another, "now…!"

"Okay…" He yelled as he busted through the door, it slipped out of his hand, hitting the wall and then bounce back striking him.

"Damn!" His face grimaced as he bent over and grabbed his shoulder.

She smirked as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she quickly snatched the coin in midair.

"Thank you." She quickly smiled, moving towards the door. The young man was bent over leaning against the wall, holding his arm as he watched her run by him.

"Where?" She asked as she ran past him.

"To the left, two doors down. It's marked." He closed his eyes as he huffed. The Captain shook his head as he closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

"She wouldn't have." He looked over at the young man still bent over his face seemed to go sour with pain.

"Yes, I would have."She turned as she yelled running down the hall slipping into the women's bathroom.

How long it took, she didn't care. She was washing her hands, looking into the mirror with a very relieved look on her face. She splashed some water on her cheeks.

"You pervs... Listening out there." She shook her head with a small smile on her face as she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as she reached for the paper towel dispenser.

"Just in case." She recognized the young man's voice through the door.

"It's not like I'm going to leave…" She paused, looking around the bathroom. She looked at the floors, walls and the ceiling.

"No windows…" She sighed, listening to her voice echoed across the ceramic tiles, "you have my friend." she whispered with a worried look on her face. She finished drying her hands and slowly walked to the door tossing the used towel off the wall and into the trash then pulled the door open.

Two men dressed in conservative suits wearing white lab coats had join the two officers as they waited outside the bathroom. She figured they were researchers. She was familiar with the clean sterile look of a conservative dress scientist. She looked them over noticing the rubber soles on their shoes. She smirked, "where Shirai?" She tilted her head with a pleasant smile on her face waiting for her answer.

"She is still being questioned." The taller of the two researchers nodded. He had a smug look on his face that went with his receding gray hair line. His lips were thin reminding her of her reptile, a snake more precisely. His eyes showed no warmth or comfort. A trait needed specifically for researchers. She could feel that he was untrustworthy. She thought to herself why all Academy city scientists gave her that feeling. The second man was short, very thin. His fingers looking feminine and small as he slowly rubbed them together. He reminded her of Ami, the research scientist that had worked with Ronan before everything happened. He was about the same height as Ami as he stood across from Mikoto, his eyes were cold unfeeling sort, but something burned behind his dark brown eyes.

The captain creased his eyes watching the two with years of experience behind them as he eyed the two researchers. She could see he didn't trust them.

"It seems you had a little trouble?" The short researcher quickly reached out to grab Mikoto's arm.

"No trouble." The captain grabbed his wrist, "she just had to go to the bathroom." She could see the firm gaze of his eyes as his hand gripped the young researcher's wrist. "No need for that. She'll come along peacefully." He looked at Mikoto and she could see the ends of his lips slightly curled.

"Sure…" She tilted her head as her smile looking like a young lady.

The young researcher pulled his arm away as the officer released his grip.

"Edward." The older researcher shook his head and released an annoyed breath.

"What…Klaus " He snapped as he narrowed his eyes as his words past his gritted teeth. His face was becoming flush as she could hear him breathing.

"What's the deal?" She whispered as her eyes watched him as he glared at the other researcher. Edward seemed to be becoming aggressive barely under control. She could feel his anger boiling below surface. She was sure the two anti-skill members felt it as they slowly moved in front of Mikoto.

"We should talk somewhere more private…" Klaus suggested. "Just the two of us." He nodded to Edward, "and the young lady."

"But…" The younger anti-skill spoke but the captain interrupted him, "sorry, we need to be there. She is a student at Academy city and she hasn't told us anything yet. Therefore, she is under our protection. Right now."

Mikoto leaned to her left as she cocked her head to see past the two officers. Edward shot them an angry glare as the Klaus nodded his head thinking to himself.

"Very well." He smiled, looking more like a reptile.

They moved down the hall to a different room. It was larger and a little more comfortable. The captain took a deep breath and exhaled as he opened the door. It had a small kitchen and a vending machine along the wall. The large couch sat in the middle of the room, with comfortable chairs spaced around the TV that was mounted on the wall. A large table for dining surrounded by six chairs sat near the kitchen.

"Try not to melt these." The captain whispered as he smiled as she nodded her head with _a I will try not to_ look on her face. He moved towards the soda machine. "something to drink?" He looked over at Mikoto as he selected a drink and it fell to the dispenser.

"Sure…"

He turned to the vending machine, selecting a soda she wanted. He directed the two researchers to sit. The younger anti-skill moved to the door as the Captain and Mikoto sat across the researchers.

They listened as Mikoto spoke and answered the questions. She noticed they were basic yes or no questions not really trying to discover anything. She glanced at the captain wondering if he had figured it out and that she understood. He sat listening, his eyes fixated on Edward and Klaus. "he must be good at cards…" she thought.

"So…" Klaus asked, "Did you recognize his face… Or the girls?"

Mikoto felt something lightly press on her foot, "what the…" She quickly thought to herself. She didn't move afraid the others might see as she pretended to straighten her shirt, seeing the captain tapping her foot.

She bit her lip as she looked over to the two researchers, "no… I didn't… It was just a blur; it was very dark… And it was over very fast and I was afraid, "she lowered her chin as she wiped a fake tear from her eye, "and Shirai was clinging to me… I just… then you guys arrived."

"I see." Klaus nodded, and then sighed as he forced a smile on his face. He seemed almost relieved she thought to herself but Edward narrowed his eyes as they seem to be turning red as his lips strained almost looking to explode.

"I think you know more than you are saying." He yelled as he took a very long annoying breath then…

"BAAAAAM...!"

The table shook as the anti-skill members jumped in surprise. Klaus stared in shocked at his colleague. He had slammed his hand across the table in front of Mikoto.

She didn't move as she tightened her lips, glared at him through narrowed eyelids, and smiled mischievously.

"Rubber soles won't help you now…"

"What!" His eyes went wide, he looked surprised that she wasn't scared and didn't reacted like the others. His chin slowly dropped to his chest as his eyes moved from her face to his hand and his expression sunk.

She had reached out her arm, her hand open wide and her index finger pressed down on his hand as bluish white sparks danced from her hair.

"I know only one person who seems to be immune to this." Her lips slowly crawled into a malicious smile as her eyes narrowed becoming almost snake like.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ..." the air smelled like ozone.

She waved as she opened the door to leave looking up noticing the sun peeking over the city skyline. The warm reds and oranges slowly turning the night sky shades of blues. She spied the shadows of the three bladed windmills, barely turning, growing on the ground. The smell of breakfast carried on the slight morning breeze.

"Hello… Shirai..."

She could hear her giggling as she quickly waved as she left anti-skill headquarters. She laughed teleporting over to and then hugged Mikoto, "Sissy!" She squeezed, "are you all right?"

"Yes, Yes." She chuckled shaking her head back and forth, "hey! Quit that, Kuroko!"

The captain and the young anti skill member shook their heads as they watched as Shirai struggled to pick herself up from the ground, holding her hand out for her Sissy's help.

"Come on…" Mikoto shook her head as she extended her hand to help her friend off the ground.

The young anti-skill shook his head as he looked at his captain as he spoke.

"Did you catch it?" The captain looked at the young anti-skill as he shook his head slightly, "he knew it was a male and a female.

"Yep…"


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived in the dorm room and collapsed into the beds, separately. Mikoto had already warned Shirai that any monkey business would result in a very nasty shock and a little bondage. She stared shaking her head looking at Shirai's face with a I don't know what the hell expression she was wearing as her eyes sparkled with a malicious grin on her lips, "Sissy…", As she lay on the bed. She chuckled then snorted as she rolled over quickly falling to sleep.

Mikoto lay on the bed trying to sleep, still in last night's clothing, staring up from the bed. She watched as the shadows moved slowly across the ceiling, thinking of the fight and the meeting with the researchers.

"Why did it save them?"

"Why did anti-skill already know about the fight?"

"How did they know it was a male and a female?"

And, "what the hell is up with Edward!" She clicked her tongue as she rolled over to her side looking over at Shirai, snoring happily mumbling incoherent words then whispered, "Sissy, oh my.." Then she would giggle.

"Kuroko..." She growled as her eyes narrowed and bluish white sparks crawled along the edges of her hair.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she rose up from the bed, walking across the floor to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her shaking her head. She took a nice quick shower filling the air with steam as the hot water massaged the aches and pains of the past twenty-four hours. Her legs were cut and bruised and her ribs hurt. They were slightly bruised, not broken. The palms of her hands, scratched from fingertip to wrist from falling against the hard surfaces of stone and gravel. She rinsed then dried enjoying a Shirai free shower for a nice change.

"Relaxing." She spoke as she sighed nodding her head as a smile curled on her lips. She dressed then snatched up her cell phone as she checked on Shirai still snoring with a perverted expression on her face as drool slowly dripped from her mouth onto the blankets, "Sissy…" She heard her giggling as she exited the room.

She was sitting in the shade of a large tree, on a small iron café style chair and table. A laptop computer opened and crêpes in her left hand as she took a bite, taking a deep breath as she enjoyed the taste.

"Mmmm, So good…"

She had just emailed Ruiko and Uiharu about the incident last night, updating them that Shirai was alive and drooling. (LOL)

"Mikoto." Her voice sounded smooth as honey in a sweet southern drawl.

Her head quickly popped up as she stopped chewing, her eyes moving left, "No, No… Not her…" Then her head moved to the right,

"Bam!"

Her eyes went wide as she swallowed quickly nearly choking as she stared directly at a pair of large breasts; her cheeks flushed red as her eyes creased, "Omi..."

"Good morning." Those breast slowly moving back and forth as if speaking in that particular southern drawl as Mikoto raised her chin, seeing Omi's always smiling face as she tilted her head, looking at her with those soft green eyes.

Omi is a student at Academy city. She looked all of 14 to 15 years old. She is part Japanese and European. She has blonde hair that flowed down her back to her waist. Her eyes were bright green and she always wore an infectious smile. She was very short. Due to her petite size, it made her breast look even larger than the c-cups that they were.

When asked how tall she was, she always replied with a big smile.

"I would be 5-foot-tall if I stood on my tippy toes with a raindrop on my head." She was said to be a very high level III. She liked to say that her powers were borrowed from others, add that to her natural agility and blinding speed made her threat. She would take on all challengers. She would often challenge higher level Espers.

And she was an Angel. She was not the Victorian secret kind but the kind with glowing wings and heavenly powers.

Mikoto twisted her lips as she quickly looked away as she slowly twisted her shoulders, her breasts moving like a set of radar dishes.

"Ehh, Hello Omi..."

"May I join you… Misaka…" She smiled a little mischievously nodding her head.

"Fine." She relented as Omi giggled as she pranced over to the other chair.

"Where is your entourage?" Mikoto asked as she watched her pull the chair out and sit down.

"It's early… Classes…" She paused, licking her lips eyeing Mikoto like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse.

The one thing Omi wanted most was the battle Mikoto, Academy city's third-ranked level V rail gun.

"You know," She narrowed her eyes as she leaned forward towards Mikoto and whispered, "We have time if you want to?" She puckered her lips as she reached over taking Mikoto's crêpes and brought it to her lips taking a bite. She chewed slowly as she nodded her head running her tongue along her red lips. She smiled a little and Mikoto could see her large canines. She arched her eyebrows as she creased her eyes thinking to herself.

"I don't know…" She reached out taking her crêpes from Omi's hand, leaning forward taking a bite and chewed, "every time something bad happens." She chewed a little and then slowly swallowed, "you know?"

Omi gazed at her with her green eyes aflame. She nodded as she rose up from her chair and took another bite of the crêpes as Mikoto held it in her hand. Mikoto narrowed her eyes, watching her slowly chewed, "you think so…" She twisted her lips; her eyes fixed on Mikoto as Mikoto stared back nodding her head.

"Besides," Mikoto smiled big, "I want to have a crowd there when I beat you." She opened her mouth finishing the crêpes as Omi feigned a pouting expression then quickly exhaled, "I know, It's more fun that way." They both slowly nodded their heads and sighed.

Omi stood up and adjusted her breasts," got to get the girls just right." Mikoto closed her eyes shaking her head then slowly opened them to see her squeezing and pushing them from all directions. She tightened her lips as she eyed her breasts then playfully glanced at Mikoto.

"You have this type of problem?" She exhaled an annoyed breath.

"Ahh..." Mikoto's mouth gaped as she turned a shade of deep red, the color of deep blood. Omi watched as the predator in her eyes glowed as her lips spread wide exposing her large canines.

"Oh," Mikoto, seeing her canines was quickly reminded, as she licked her lips, "Omi, Were you in a fight last night?"

"No," She furrowed her brow as she narrowed her eyes, shaking her head, "why?" She stopped fiddling with her breasts as her eyes became serious.

"Well… Last night, shirai and I" she chuckled as her cheeks blushed embarrassed she was even saying it, "Kinda saw… Um"

"Yes." She tilted her head curious.

"Vampires… Fighting and…"

"Mikoto!" She spoke quickly and loudly releasing a slight growl from deep within her throat, "do not get involved with that! She leaned forward, "do not, you stay out of those vampires way… Understand!" She tightened her jaw, "understand!" she spoke slowly through her gritted teeth as she stood with her hands gripping the table and Mikoto could see her fingernails growing slowly as she slowly twisted the metal of the table.

"They are real," She quickly narrowed her eyes, "Why…w what is the problem?"

"I am not even allowed to get involved and our kind can take them easily. This is something internal." She sat down and sighed heavily shaking her head.

"You're right…" She sighed loudly, "Something always comes up…"

Mikoto listened to the growling come from the back of her throat.

"Dammit!" She looked up from the table looking up into the sky, "did they see you?"

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head, "I don't know…"

"Stand up."

"Huh?" She quickly raised her chin looking across the table.

"Do it!" Omi's voice was more of a command that request. For some reason she followed it and scooted the chair out and stood up.

Omi scooted the chair out as she leaned forward. She reached out taking her hands. The look on Omi's face worried Mikoto watching her shaking her head and release an angry breath after angry breath. She twisted her lips as she examined her body, shaking her head.

"They know…"

"How?"

"The smell of blood," She shook her head, "anything else…"

"Anti-skill arrived really quick…"

She proceeded to tell her the story about watching the fight and the arrival of anti-skill. They were taken to anti-skill headquarters and questioned by two researchers from Academy city. How angry one of them was and how the other was untrustworthy.

Omi was biting her lower lip as she thought about what Mikoto spoke about.

She exhaled and stood up, "I need to talk to Orn…" She paused shaking her head looking disturbed.

"Since you are involved, Maybe we can?" She stopped without finishing her statement, "Mikoto…" She softened her voice, "if I said to leave it alone… Would you?" She tilted her head putting on her best playfully pouting face, "please?" She drew the word softly across her lips as they turned to a smile.

She shook her head as she closed her eyes, "I can't, you said I'm already involved." She held her palms out shaking her head.

"I know," Her voice grew to a whisper, "remember this… Hollywood got it wrong. The sun doesn't work, garlic doesn't work, holy water or drowning doesn't work…"

"Then how?" Mikoto's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in surprise.

"You burned them to ash, or a devastating wound taking their head off or ripping their hearts out." She paused, "I've read that there is a girl whose blood will attract them and destroy them." She nodded, "everything else they got right… Strength, speed and Immortality." She chuckled, "unless you kill them…"

Mikoto could only stare at her the look on her face and in her eyes turned her stomach as she strained to breathe. She could really see and feel the hate in her gaze as she talked about these creatures of the night.

"What about?"

"Shirai's is in danger…" She quickly stood up looking around the area eyeing the crowd, " Keep Uiharu and Ruiko away from you, your scent will be strong on them. you can sit a few tables away and email or text but not shoulder to shoulder until…"

"Until what?"

"Shirai and you are dead."

"What!" She choked on her breath as she tried to swallow.

"Or… It's dead…" She sighed shaking her head, "this sucks." She forced a playful smile on her face as she looked over at Mikoto.

"I was going to tease you with the girls, maybe playfully flirt now…" She tilted her head as her eyes shined, "a kiss for good luck?" She puckered her lips moving them in a kissing motion, "no…" She cocked her head to the side with a slight smile as she answered her own question.

"Be careful…" She winked as she turned moving quickly through the crowd.

Mikoto watched her as she disappeared into the crowd slowly shaking her head. She took a deep breath leaning back looking up into the blue sky and whispered, "Great…"


	8. Chapter 8

As Omi disappeared into the crowd, Mikoto took a deep breath, slowly shaking her head, "vampires are real." She whispered, quickly sent a text to Shirai, Uiharu and Ruiko. A chill ran down her spine as her hand trembled. She thought of Omi's words, "burn them to ashes or a devastating wound… Take their heads off or rip their hearts out…" She reached down, as she stared into nothing, to her empty plate, narrowed her eyes and growled, "She ate my crêpes"

"Can I, do it?" She whispered, waiting for the replies from the girls.

"Do what…"

"Huh."

She quickly looked across the table.

She was standing, looking at her with her head tilted, a smile across her face, "hmmm..."

She reached up, brushing strands of long blonde hair behind her back, "Mikoto… What can you do?" She asked again.

"Anastasia." She spoke, forced a smile on her lips.

"Oh… It's nothing…"

"You seem to have the troubles of the world on your shoulders." She sighed, "May I…" She put her hand on the back of the chair that Omi had been sitting. Mikoto nodded as Anastasia sniffed, reaching up rubbing her nose. Her eyes creased, she had a knowing smile grow across her lips as she made herself comfortable.

"Catch any?" She asked as she took a very deep breath and released it.

"Any?" Mikoto answered. She closed the laptop, reached over taking a drink.

"Oh… No." She closed her eyes, licking her lips, putting the cup back down on the table.

"But… You went looking…" She sighed, "Didn't you?"

Mikoto stared at her with her mouth gaped, "how did you?"

"Easy," She leaned in close, whispered, "Because I am the vampire…"

The right corner of her mouth curled into a smile. Mikoto's eyes went wide then slowly narrowed as she felt Anastasia tapping her hand.

"The scrapes." She spoke, Anastasia slowly nodded her head, "sounded good… Ha…"

She leaned back, laughed then released a breath as her eyes became dull, adjusted her shirt.

"If it's true… Vampires…" She slowly ran her tongue across her lips, shaking her head, "you should be careful. They can be dangerous…"

"How do you know?" Mikoto spoke, taking another drink. She stared at Anastasia. She had a concerned look on her face, nodding her head.

"I am from a small mountain kingdom in Europe. We have a lot of stories of vampires…"

"Really! Where?"

"Its name does not appear on any maps but if you travel into the region. Everyone can tell you where it is"

Mikoto could see the pride in her eyes as she spoke describing her country, "mountains that touch the sky, fertile valleys, little villages and cool streams and deep rivers and lush forest…" She leaned her head against the palm of her hand, nodding, eyes a deep shade of remembering, "beautiful."

"So why are you in Academy city…?"

"I was going to go to Misawa Cram School but it was closed down for some reason. So, I live with my sister at the private residence attached to Nagatenjouki Academy…"

"What!" She nearly spilled her drink, "you live there"

"Yes…"

"That is ultra-exclusive." She quickly wiped her mouth with a napkin, "for like… Royalty and children of politicians."

"Yes…" She rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh, "quite boring…" She nodded, "that is that…"

"Don't they have their own security force?"

Anastasia didn't answer, just nodded her head.

"It's rough… Special codes, palm readers, retinal scans…" She paused, "try to sneak out, there's an evil dorm mistress… God she's tough…" she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Mikoto nodded, tightened her lips. Anastasia could see she understood, "tell me about it…"

"You should visit." Anastasia quickly nodded with a smile.

"Really…"

"Yes, I can lower a rope down from the window and you can see if she could sneak in…" She laughed, Mikoto shook her head chuckling, "I should…"

"Anastasia…"

They both quickly looked over, an older girl calling out, waving as she approached. She was tall, wearing the school uniform of Nagatenjouki Academy, with her long brown hair pulled behind her back tied with a purple ribbon.

"My sister, Katrina…" She whispered, leaned close to Mikoto, "don't we look alike…" She gave her a sarcastic smile, waved back, "same father, different mother…" She sighed, "Can't you tell…" Shaking her head, Mikoto nodded. They both looked at their chests, look to her breasts.

"God! They are big…" She turned looking at Mikoto with a glint of sadness in her eyes, "just a little, from her and I would be happy…"

"Stop it." Katrina spoke as she stood next to her, leaned down and kissed Anastasia. She sighed, twisting her lips into a smile, "you know, somedays my back hurts, and I have to wash a little longer," She bit her lip trying not to laugh, "So think of all the time and water you save as I have to take longer hot baths or showers..."

She smiled big as she looked at her sister, "don't worry you will get em... Remember what your mother looks like…" She slowly shook her head, "talk about big…"

Mikoto blushed as a vision of her mother entered her mind. she smiled watching Katrina as she stroked the top on Anastasia's head. She wasn't teasing or making fun of her. She could see the affection between the two in their eyes, gazing at each other as Anastasia creased her eyes with a playful annoyed look on her face.

"I have two more classes… Then we can…" Her voice slowly fading. she stopped, her eyes creased as she straightened up, looking across the street.

"How can that be?" She whispered.

Mikoto turned in the chair, looking in the direction, unable to see anything just a large crowd of midmorning students moving along the sidewalk. Anastasia stood up looking, "what is it?"

"Um," Katrina's eyes became wet as she slowly moved away, "I need to see someone…"

"Katrina!" Anastasia quickly stood raising her voice, "wait... Mikoto… I need to…"

"Don't worry…" She quickly nodded as she watched Anastasia running to catch up with Katrina. Mikoto opened her cell phone, checked her text. Shirai, Ruiko and Uiharu had responded...


	9. Chapter 9

Katrina ran quickly across the street between the slow moving cars. Her eyes glued to a young dark-haired girl walking with her petite girl wearing a white nun's habit with golden highlights. She could see the fabric held together by safety pins.

"Aisa!" She yelled between steps, nearly out of breath. She could hear the nun speaking loudly as they walked.

"It is boring when Touma is not there… "

"The refrigerator is empty; I might starve to death before he gets home." She huffed, her eyes narrowed as her lips parsed, "Aisa… Are you listening?" She looked up, surprised, and then quickly looked behind. Aisa was stopped a few feet behind her slowly turning to look into the crowd.

"Aisa are you?" She could see the worry in her eyes as she slowly turned towards the voice.

Index creased her eyes, looking past Aisa. She could see an older looking girl running through the crowd wearing a purple and gray school uniform.

"Aisa!" The girl yelled.

"Grrrr!" Index quickly moved towards Aisa, standing in front of her, "who are you? What do you want?" She raised her arm with her finger pointing towards the girl.

"I sense no magic powers," She whispered to herself, "so what does she want?"

"Aisa…" The older girl stopped, breathing hard as her eyes wet. She bent over her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"What the…" Index looked at the girl and then Aisa. She could see she recognized her but she had a concerned look mixed with a little fear in her eyes.

"Aisa, Why?" The girl caught her breath looked up at her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Katrina," She whispered, "How did you find me?" She reached up to her chest, cupping the Puritan cross that hung around her neck.

"Aisa… Do you know her?" Index spoke, keeping her eyes on the tall, tall compared index, Brown hair girl that stood in front of them slowly catching her breath.

"Sshe is my sister." She whispered.

"What!" Index eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, "your sister, you don't even look alike!" She turned quickly, looking at Aisa and then to Katrina.

"Same fathers…" Katrina took a breath, exhaled, "different mothers…" She nodded finally catching her breath.

"Aisa… Where have you been?"

"Katrina… Wait!" She slowed from her run stopping behind her as she caught up, and then tilted her head looking around her, "Aisa." She spoke her name in disbelief as her eyes glowed and her mouth gaped, "I heard."

"Anastasia," Her voice trembled, "what are you doing?"

"Enough!" Index growled as she narrowed her eyes. She could see the fear in Aisa's eyes. "Little girl." She glared over at Anastasia.

"Who are you calling little!" She growled back. She leaned forward standing toe to toe nose to nose with index.

"Anastasia… Please." Katrina spoke, a little worried still looking at Aisa.

"Why?" She pulled her lip into her mouth as she wept as she pushed past index wrapping her arms around her shoulders, crying.

"I missed you so much. I heard that you had died…" She sobbed in the middle of the crowded sidewalk.

Anastasia and index stared watching the two of them then looked around; Anastasia decided this is not the place to do this.

"Why don't we," Anastasia paused, "go somewhere."

Aisa's eyes filled with fear as she glanced over at Anastasia and her body started to tremble.

"I'm fine now. I'm no threat. Please, I don't want to…"

"What's going on? I'm not leaving her to you. It's obvious that she's afraid of you." Index clenched her fist, narrowing her eyes as she glared at the both of them. She reached over grabbing Aisa's hand.

"Anastasia, please, promise her," Katrina cried holding her tight, "please…"

She hesitated looking at Katrina and then Aisa. She nodded her head as she closed her eyes, "of course, I promise…"

Katrina slowly released her embrace, afraid to let go as she might lose her again, wiping the tears from her wet red cheeks, sniffling. She still looked as if she would breakdown again, grasping her hand. She smiled as she looked up into Aisa's face, "let's get something to eat."

"Huh!" Index eyes lit up like fireworks in the night as her smile hesitated and then quickly grew on her face.

"Fine." She quickly nodded, "don't worry Aisa I'll be right with you." She nodded her head quickly tightening her lips as she glanced at Anastasia.

They arrived at a certain family-style restaurant, taking a booth by the window. A novel size menu was set in front of each of them, much to the gluttonous smile of index. Especially since Anastasia said she would buy. She had taken a seat in front of the booth, next to himagami. Anastasia and Katrina set on the opposite side. They ordered and then started to talk.

"Really, you eat that much?" Anastasia narrowed her eyes as she leaned over the table and growled at index.

"No, of course not. That is just for starters." She huffed, "you're as bad as Touma…"

"Poor guy." She spoke as she shook her head then looked to himagami.

She was sitting in the booth, staring down at the table, her face expressionless her eyes filled with emotions, her long black hair partially covering her face. Katrina reached over, "your hair. It's in the way…" She smiled, "you always had this long hair and it always got into your eyes." she shook her head biting her lips with wet eyes, "Aisa, what happened?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Why didn't you call me?" Katrina paused, reaching up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"The village was supposed to be safe. No one knew." Katrina spoke. Aisa raised her chin, looking at Katrina, "I… I…"

"Tell us Aisa." Anastasia's voice came across like a royal command and decree.

Aisa took a deep breath, shaking her head as she started to speak. She told them of the village in the mountainous region of Kyoto, where she had been sent to live with her mother. A vampire came to the village and turned them all into vampires including her mother. Eventually the original vampire succumbed to her blood, biting her and died. She can to Academy city hoping it would help her control her powers. She enrolled into Kimgaoko girl school then was kidnapped and taken to Misawa cram school. Where she met an alchemist, who promised to help. He lied wanting only to help index.

Index nodded her head, as she rapidly scooped food into her mouth. Anastasia marveled at the portions and the speed of her eating prowess.

"Wow…" She whispered watching her feed herself nonstop, "go on." She was able to pull herself away from looking at index and gazed at Aisa. She was saved by Touma and then she went to live with him and index. Index gave her the Puritan cross that help to hide her power.

"It's a version of the walking church barrier." Index spoke with her mouth full as she signaled to the waitress for another round.

Anastasia sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the booth.

"I sent you and your mother there," She looked at Katrina, "to protect you. The middle of nowhere in a country far away."

"And now." Katrina nodded, "it must be linked…"

"Himagami." She took a deep breath, looking at her with strong fears eyes, "I want you to know I would never hurt you or your mother." She glanced at index, shaking her head, " do you even have a stomach?"

Indexes eyes went wide and chuckled as a very large bowl of ice cream landed in front of her, spoon ready.

"You are my sister," Anastasia continued to speak, "never has anyone in our family hurt another." Her eyes were aflame, "we have a traitor. Katrina…"

She nodded her head as she reached out placing her hand on top himagami's wrist.

Index was in the middle of a very large scoop, with her mouth wide open, "you are sisters?" She looked at the two of them then eyed the spoonful of ice cream, inhaling it.

"Wow!"

"So…" Anastasia tilted her head as she rose up from the booth, eyeing the Puritan cross, "this blocks her power?" She gave a quick couple of sniffs as index looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't sense any magic power…" Index set the spoon in the empty bowl, "what are you? You're not wizards or a cabal or…"

Anastasia sat down, twisting her lips, "none of your concern. But I am the one is paying…"

"Very well," She huffed as she narrowed her green eyes, "you haven't tried to hurt her so."

Anastasia smiled looking at Katrina, who nodded her head, "you seem to be in good hands. Himagami. "

She reached for her purse only to discover that she had left it with Mikoto. "Damn it…" she reached into her pocket and slipped a pile of cash on the table, "himagami… If we need something from you, can I send Katrina for it?"

"Yes…" She had a very small smile on her face but her eyes shined as she bowed her head.

"Can I call you?" Katrina bit her lips, "when it is over, please…"

"Yes." She sighed, as index placed her hand on hers and tilted her head smiling like a cat that had just a cage full of canaries.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikoto nodded her head as she read the text. Then sat for a while finishing her drink. Then she felt something tap her foot as she readied to leave. She looked down and her eyes nearly left her sockets.

"Gekota!"

She quickly reached for it, snatching it holding it tight to her chest, "her purse?" She thought to herself nearly drooling.

"Oh my!" Her eyes filled with stars as she chuckled holding, looking around with a worried look on her face.

"Is she coming back?" She sighed as she spoke then stood up looking around, "I've got to go meet Shirai." They had agreed despite Omi's warning to meet together at least one more time to figure out some plans. As she waited, she thought about searching her purse and then quickly frowned.

"What am I a pervert, or some nosey girl?" She knew she would not like anyone to go through her personal stuff. She narrowed her eyes remembering a certain boy who had gone through her kill bear and learned about the sisters' project and accelerator. Then she sighed and smiled as she thought about the results. The project discontinued because of a level 0 had defeated a level V. Then she quickly narrowed her eyes and growled but this wasn't the same. She shrugged her shoulders as she took another breath. She held the purse tight to her chest, the green colored face reflecting in her eyes. Then she smirked, "I'll just take it to her at Nagatenjouki Academy and deliver it personally." She nodded smiling to herself, "besides," She lifted the purse up above her head, "I get to carry it around for a little while." She giggled as her eyes shined.

She quickly cleaned the table and put the trash away. She clutched the bag tightly and hummed as she moved through the crowd.

.

The meeting was a bust. If Hollywood got it wrong and how do, they defeat the vampires. Mikoto remembered their shocked looks on their faces when she said, "tear their hearts out or cut their heads off, burn them to ash."

Ruiko stood, shaking her head as she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide open, "how do we?"

Uiharu lowered her chin to her chest as she sat in front of her computer, let out a soft breath shaking her head. Shirai could only look at the determined face of her Sissy, recognizing the predatory look in her eyes. She would not let this go. She shook her head, "Sissy… You…"

"The rail gun could," Uiharu lifted her head up, she turned twisting her torso putting her arm on the back of the chair, and "you could burn it like the Aim thingy near the nuclear plant." She nodded with an apprehensive smile.

Mikoto nodded, "yes… Burn it…"

"You would need to be close. Sissy…" Kuroko held her hands to her chest. As she shook her head, her tails swinging in the air with force.

"no, you shouldn't if anything were to happen," She paused, taking a deep worried breath, "what if, they could bite you. Your silky smooth perfect skin blemished, your sweet tasty blood drained…" She paused again, "what if they turn you into a vampire?" She bit her lips as she stared at her Sissy, as she remembered all the bad vampire movies they had seen, "you would become their love slave." She stopped then her lips curled into a smile as she started to drool, her eyes glazed over, "don't worry Sissy I could be your first slave I mean victim, " She slowly smiled, "your first…" She whispered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she giggled.

"Geeez" Uiharu looked at Kuroko shaking her head. Ruiko lowered her chin, "I'm so sorry misaki. but… Please don't bite me." She laughed as her cheeks turned red, shaking her head. Mikoto tried to stifle her laughter as she looked at Ruiko and Uiharu. Then she turned to Shirai.

"Kuroko…" Mikoto growled, "I don't know what you're thinking. Wait… I do!"

The buzzing of electricity danced along the strands of her hair, the smell of ozone wafted in the air as the soft sound of moaning mixed with little pain filled the room as Kuroko's body twitched on the floor as a light smoke rose up into the ether.

"Sissy, why are you so cruel?" She whispered.

"Imagine, that is a vampire." Uiharu ran her fingers along the keyboard, hiding a smirk on her face.

Mikoto shaking her head slowly bit her lip as she reached over to the table picking up the gekota purse and took a deep breath.

"Misaki." Ruiko arched her eyebrow over her left eye. As she gazed as she slowly caressed the purse.

"I know…" She whispered looking mournfully at the purse as Kuroko watched from the ground with envy as she slowly brought the purse up to her chest and squeezed it.

"I need to return it but."

"Who and where?"

"Anastasia… Is staying at Nagatenjouki Academy."

"Where!" Kuroko's body leapt from the floor. Ruiko's eyes grew wide, "wow, that's ultra-exclusive."

"True…" Uiharu spoke continuing to type, "but it has not produced a little five yet…"

"Yeah… But their always beating us in the Daihaseisai Festival games." Mikoto nodded still clutching the purse.

"I will stop by when I leave from here." She took a deep breath. Kuroko brought her hand up to her chin, "you know Sissy. I will be off in a few hours… I could…"

"No." She closed her eyes slowly shaking her head. "I will… I" but Kuroko interrupted, "you are going to use yourself as bait!" She raised her voice as she creased her face, narrowing her eyes knowing her Sissy. She shook her head, "aren't you?"

"What!" Mikoto tilted her head like an innocent kitten and smiled. Kuroko's eyes went wild and her heart thumped in her chest, "oh Sissy… that look…" She swooned.

Ruiko and Uiharu looked at each other shaking their heads, "so predictable…" They smiled, as Ruiko spoke, "I'll check the gossip sites."

Uiharu nodded, "I'll check the surveillance cameras. I'll focus on Nagatenjouki area."

She chuckled as her cheeks blushed, "well I'm off then." She quickly moved across the floor opening, closing the door behind her and her smile fell from her lips, and her shoulders slumped as she shook her head.

"How?" She sighed as she looked down at the gekota purse.


	11. Chapter 11

She sat waiting for the bus to take her to school District 18; Where Nagatenjouki high school was located. She held the light green colored purse, its smiling eyes looking up at her from her lap. She hummed a bouncy girlish tune as her shoulders moved back and forth.

"Gekota!" She said in a musical rhythm. (Picture in your mind the song tequila in the peewee Herman movie, yeah that song.)

"Gekota...!"

She noticed the bus coming down the street, seeing no one was on the self-driving bus. All the buses were like that in Academy city, it let out a low hiss as it slowed to a stop then lowered itself to the ground, the doors slowly opening. Mikoto blushed as she shook her hips in rhythm.

"Gekota" She sighed; taking the first step onto the bus then shifted her hip to the other side nodding her head with a big smile.

"Gekota….!"

She moved slowly down the line between the seats, sliding her feet shifting her hips, chuckling with bright red cheeks.

"Gekota…" She raised her fist into the air, "woo!" she turned then twisted her torso, sliding onto the empty seat next to the second set of doors.

"Gekota…!" she lowered her voice, pressing the purse to her chest. She listened as the door slowly closed then the bus raise up and shifted moving towards District 18.

"Gekota!" The musical scream could be heard every now and then as the bus moved along the street with one lone passenger.

She sighed as she took a step off the bus onto the sidewalk. In front of her were the bronze gates of Nagatenjouki Academy, beyond them the ivy covered brick and stone three story structures that stood twice the size as Tokiwadai academy. Its classic architectual beauty rivaled many of the Harvard and Oxford type universities.

She took a deep breath walking past the gates, entering the grounds. The manicured lawns were peppered by students, lying on the grass talking and laughing in the shade of old growth trees. She blushed, her eyes nervous noticing the difference in appearances. She was obviously in middle school 14 nearly 15. These were older girls 17 and 18 years old. Many would look over as she passed noticing her Tokiwadai uniform and even the bright green gekota purse. She took a deep breath as she glanced down at the sidewalk.

"Mikoto!?" She lifted her head and smiled.

"Aizono?!"

Mio Aizono stood with her head tilted and her green eyes bright. She reached up and brushed strands of her long brown hair from her cheek behind her ear, joining the rest of her hair flowing down the back of her summer uniform. Her red wristbands catching Mikoto's eyes as she took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Mikoto watched her eyes moved to the purse and she smiled, feeling a little more relaxed. She and Mio had their misunderstandings but finding out about their past help them to resolve those issues.

"Is that!" She pointed to the purse.

"No, no…" Mikoto quickly became embarrassed, "I would never…"

Mio tilted her head, seeing the gekota strap hanging from her pocket. She smiled slightly and giggled.

"It is very cute."

"Huh... Really… I mean… it kinda is… You know…" Mikoto leaned her chin forward as she started to ramble, Mio's cheeks blushed as she shook her head. She watched Mikoto tightened her grip on the purse.

"But it's not mine. I'm trying to return it…"

Mio straightened her back taking a deep breath, "I don't recall anyone carrying anything like this." She raised her hand to her chin as she shook her head.

"Well… She is staying with her sister… Here…"

She nodded her head then looked over to Mikoto, "what is her name…?"

"Alucard... Anastasia von Alucard."

Mio slowly shook her head, "there are a lot of students, but I don't remember that name." She sighed, "I'm sorry…"

"I will just check with the…" However, Mikoto couldn't finish her answer as Mio quickly interrupted.

"Misaki no!" she paused, "God… No!" Mio shook in head with her eyes filled with terror.

"Why?" Mikoto had a strange look on her face.

"The house mistress is a demon. A horrible woman. God anything but her. Please if you must… be careful…"

Mikoto stared at her, closed her eyes shaking her head, and sighed, "Really, have you met tokiwadai's headmistress…" She waved her hand in the air nonchalantly.

"Misaki, I'm serious…" She paused, "I heard she cracked walnuts in the palm of her hand. One minute past curfew, we have heard screams of terror and a loud snapping noise then silence. I…" She shook her head and tapped her finger between her breasts.

Mikoto sighed, lowering her eyes noticing the difference in size.

"I won't even go out to help them. Horrible…" Mio closed her eyes and her body shuddered.

"Well." Mikoto released a very non-worried confident breath, "I have to return this so…"

"Hug me!" Mio looked at Mikoto with a Stern but worried face.

"What! I…"

"It may be the last human contact you ever have misaki." She reached out wrapping her arms around Mikoto. She blushed looking around as the others looked up at them. She could see their smiling, laughing faces slowly change, many of them shaking their heads.

"Please be careful." She whispered as she tightened her embrace.

"Is everything all right… Mio? " Another girl walked up as she released her embrace. Mikoto blushed, dropping her chin to her chest, unable to answer right away as she turned to see the other girl.

Mio looked over shaking her head as she sighed, "she is going to see the headmistress."

"No!" The other girls brown eyes went wide, "why would you do that?" she brought her hand up covering her mouth.

Mikoto could sense the terror in her voice, watching, as she reached out grabbing Mio's arm.

"I have to return it…"

"Keep it!" The girl nodded her head, "or…" She lowered her chin, "I know, you don't want to do it, violate her privacy but you could search the purse…" She quickly looked away as Mikoto's chin drop, her mouth gaped, "I can't do that. I could never, "she closed her eyes, pulling her lower lip into her mouth, "I just have to risk it."

"I see… Then…" She quickly reached out hugging Mikoto, "I know we just met but we do this any time we might run the risk of crossing her. I did once…" She sighed and her lips trembled, "I wore the wrong uniform tie because the other one was dirty." She took a deep breath and she could feel the pain in her voice, "it was quick, her attack. I heard a loud snap and then darkness…"

"What!" Mikoto's eyes grew wide looking at Mio as she nodded.

"I was there," her eyes dropped to the sidewalk, "I had to carry her to her room."

The girl released her embrace, nodding her head reaching up wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I had to buy some extra ties just in case." She took a deep breath and sighed releasing it slowly.

"We try at all cost to avoid her." She stepped back and turned to Mio, "we should go. Classes…"

Mio shook her head, smiled a weak smile, and then waved to Mikoto as they left.

Mikoto turned, eyeing the entrance, slowly taking her first and second step. She clutched the gekota purse tightly to her chest taking a deep breath.

"I have to return this…" She whispered over and over.


	12. Chapter 12

Mikoto gripping the gekota purse tightly to her chest walked cautiously up the five steps that led to the dual doors. The doors were massive rising up like a monument filled with panes of glass. The door handles gold in color and shine brightly reflecting the afternoon sun. She could hear the muffled voices of those inside as she started to curl her fingers around the handles.

"Don't." A soft voice came from behind her, she looked over her shoulder. It was a young girl maybe 16, Mikoto thought. She was petite in stature wearing the summer uniform of Nagatenjouki academy.

"Use this." She smiled, nodding her head as she handed her a tissue. She reached up brushing long strands of black hair behind her ears.

"If she sees a smudge. She will fingerprint it and have anti-skill run the prints…" She nodded slowly closing her green eyes.

"I have heard even they are afraid of her."

Mikoto stared, nervously nodding her head, "thank you…" She hesitated for a moment not knowing the little girl's name.

"Rin…" She smiled speaking in a whisper. She reached over putting her hand on Mikoto shoulder, "be careful. Mikoto misaki." She softly smiled a little wider, "oh… By the way, I like your purse." She quickly nodded turning to leave.

Mikoto blushed, "it's not mine." She spoke under her breath, wishing it was.

She opened the door slowly using the tissue covered handle and she heard a scream as she stepped inside and the door bumped against her as she stood, wide eyed with her mouth opened.

"Wait!" A girl screamed, "Snap! " Her neck made a sound then she slumped, her friends catching her before she hit the floor.

"Make sure those shoes shine!" She heard a woman's voice.

"Yes… Mistress…" The two girls carried their friend out the door, "excuse us."

They nervously smiled as they nodded their heads.

Mikoto stared, watching the girls carrying their friend as they passed, and her body started to tremble holding the green purse tightly. She looked at the woman who stood in front of her with her back facing her.

She was wearing a dark blue dress suit that suited her tall, slender frame with matching socks and comfortable shoes. However, even though her aura was frightening almost terrifying Mikoto sense something familiar as she looked up, her hair shoulder length was brown in color. She watched her slowly turn, bringing her arm up, her fingers adjusting her glasses. Then Mikoto's chin dropped and her mouth opened.

"You…" She whispered with a shocked expression on her face. "What are you doing here?" She stared wide eyed her mouth gaped.

"Excuse me." The woman growled, leaning towards her and sniffed. Mikoto's lips trembled as her thoughts filled her mind.

"How?"

"Did they clone her? And they got it right."

"Could she be a twin? I don't… I can't believe…" She leaned back and she fell against the door. The woman straightened her back staring at her.

"Why aren't you in Tokiwadai?" Mikoto managed to force the words past her lips. The woman standing in front of her, ruling with absolute power was the exact copy of the Tokiwadai dorm supervisor. The woman known as the one with no name. The very same that would often snap Kuroko into unconsciousness.

"Excuse me… I work here, little girl." She reached up adjusting her glasses.

"But… But…" Mikoto struggled to gather her wits.

Accelerator, Mugino and Shokuhou just to name a few, She would often take them on without fear, well maybe except for accelerator but still she felt she "could" have a chance but the dorm supervisor filled her darkest fears because she had no power to mention. Not even a level 0 but it was sheer intimidation that enables her to control the entire dorm for middle school girls. She shuddered to think of what intimidating power it took to control a dorm full of high school age girls. Mikoto tried to catch her breath, taking a deep breath. Then she slowly spoke.

"I am here to return a purse to a girl that stays here…" She smiled her best smile putting her best face forward that would often cause Kuroko to swoon, it failed.

"Hmmph..." The woman raised her chin and shook her head.

"Have you filled out the proper request forms?" She asked turning her head eyeing the girls, like a predator checking out prey, moving along the hallways.

"Huh… I thought… I could just…"

She gave out annoying breath and Mikoto swore she growled.

"You need to fill out the forms for the lost item then fill a form notifying the individual you found it then fill out a request to enter the building to return said item. Then a form saying you returned the item to the individual. She then would fill out a received item form…" She sighed adjusting her glasses as she leaned down glaring at Mikoto.

"What!" Mikoto spoke without thinking, "can't I just say here and give it to her!"

She stuck her arms out holding the purse out as if presenting it to the dorm supervisor "how hard can this be!"

This time she narrowed her eyes with her lips tight. She raised her chin looking at the dorm supervisor. The corridor became silent and the girls stood still, eyeing the middle school student holding the green gekota purse out slowly bring it back to her chest. Looking up to the dorm mistress with her hands on her hips, glaring down through her glasses.

Mikoto caught her breath realizing she had raised her voice.

"I'm sorry." She quickly bowed her head, "please forgive me."

There was a momentary silence, an uneasy silence, not a single word or breathe past in the hallways. Then the dorm mistress spoke, "so quick to apologize" She spoke as a twisted smile appeared on her face. The woman slowly nodded, "Little Miss Tokiwadai…"

"I am very sorry." She spoke again still bowing her head, very humble. "I just want to return it… That's all…"

The room full of girls stared as faces appeared, staring from the outside through the small panes of glass on the door. Everyone waiting, anticipating for the swift execution of the middle school girl.

"Who will catch her?" One of the girls whispered, Mikoto's eyes opened quickly.

"Very well." The dorm mistress sighed, "What's her name?"

"Von Alucard," She nodded, still facing the floor, "Anastasia."

"Hmmm..." The woman closed her eyes, "it does not sound familiar. I know all the girls, all the students from A-to-Z from Z to a…" She shook her head, her eyes looking down on Mikoto and then fixed on the purse.

"Is that the purse?"

"Yes…"

"Girls." She spoke loudly, "does that name or purse looked familiar?" She paused, "are any of you hiding any unauthorized guest?"

Mikoto's eyes grew even wider, "oh crap!" She muttered under her breath.

"Did I just?" She started to panic. She slid her hand back reaching for the door.

"I must leave quickly before."

"Where you going?" The woman slowly cocked her head as she spoke, "Mikoto misaki… Miss rail gun of Tokiwada."

Mikoto's heart stopped as she slowly raised her chin, looking up she could see the woman smiling maliciously with her head still cocked to one side, her arm extended and her hand open.

"Give me the purse and I'll discover who it is is." She nodded.

"I don't…" She started to speak.

"You're not that fast." The woman slowly grinned. Mikoto remembered how quick their dorm supervisor was from watching her attacks on Kuroko.

"Give me the purse."

"I… Can't…" She spoke, shaking her head, "I just can't…"

The woman narrowed her eyes, "fine."

One moment she was standing then the next…

"What the?"

"You're safe now… Run! "

It was Rin; she had opened the door, tissue in hand and snatched Mikoto by the shoulder, pulling her out the door that had been opened a crack.

"She will not come out here…" She quickly spoke running next to Mikoto, "I think she's afraid of open spaces." She giggled looking over her shoulder at the front doors.

"What about?"

"Don't worry," Rin chuckled letting out a deep breath, "I'm a level IV… Light manipulator. We are invisible. Matter of fact, I was standing next to you whole time." She tilted her head, "I really like that purse. Where did you?"

Mikoto laughed and told her the story. Rin lowered her chin, "European market. My Gram lives in Switzerland." She smiled, reaching into her pocket, "I should call her and see if she can get me one." Her cheeks were glowing red. She quickly dialed her phone.

"You want me to see?"

"Sure!" Mikoto's eyes flashed she quickly nodded. She noticed the pink gekota strap on her phone. Mikoto gave her contact information saying she needed to find Anastasia. Rin nodded walking with Mikoto until they turned the corner.

"Okay. You are visible now…" She waved as Mikoto ran off laughing.

"Hello… Gram…"


	13. Chapter 13

She walked around the corner of the Academy, looking up at the blue sky framed by the tall buildings."Maybe, I should…" She thought of climbing up the brick wall and looking into the windows. She nodded raising her foot up as blue white sparks danced from the soles of her shoe striking the wall, then her foot became attached, then she chuckled, leaping up slamming her other foot on to the wall. She moved slowly up the wall, cocking her head as she peeked into the windows.

"No, Not here." She quickly moved on.

"Or here." She climbed even higher checking out each window.

The first floor, nothing. The second floor then the third, nothing.

She sighed as her shoulder shrugged, "maybe, I need to open the purse…"

She took a deep breath, raising her chin, looking up the wall, still two more floors. She continued her search until she reached the top floor, then crawls over the edge and stood on the roof. She turned looking around the massive roof, "it's bigger than Tokiwadai." She sighed, dropping her chin to her chest, her sad eyes looking at the gekota purse catching the sunlight.

Then she heard slamming of vehicle doors and loud voices. They were yelling not arguing. They were speaking to someone from a distance. Mikoto turned, looking over the edge of the building across the street.

The building was smaller than the Academy. The four story brick wall extended down the alleyway to the next street.

"A private apartment complex." She nodded her head. She chuckled as her cheeks turned red as they swelled from her smile. She could see the parking area. A few cars and SUVs parked in the lot. She opened her mouth as her eyes grew wide. She stood on the edge and yelled as she waved.

"Anastasia!"

A young girl with blonde hair turned, squeezed her eyes and stared. She was standing with the tall girl with long brown hair, whose was carrying some bags from shopping she believed.

"What the!" She heard her speak, looking at her standing hanging, her feet attached the wall.

"Mikoto!" She spoke staring at her, "what?" Then panic hit her face.

"For the Gods sakes!" She yelled starting to move towards her, "get away from that building." She looked at the taller girl.

"what?" Mikoto brought her hand to her ear, hoping to hear.

"That woman's evil." Anastasia yelled moving in her direction, "Get down quick…"

Mikoto laughed, nodding her head, "I know but I had to return" She raised her arm waving the purse in the air.

"You left it."

Anastasia chuckled, biting her lip, "that's where?" Then her eyes went wide, "what the!"

Mikoto pushed off the wall, sparks pushing her into the air; she flew over the private wall and landed softly on the ground, her knees bending. She looked like she was kneeling in front of Anastasia. She then slowly rose up and laughed.

"I have been searching." As she handed the purse to Anastasia. She laughed, shaking her head, looking over to the tall brunette dressed in the academy uniform. The girl nodded, "I'll put these away. I have got to go to class." She bowed and quickly moved towards the building, disappearing as the door closed behind.

Mikoto stood smiling, breathing a little heavy. Anastasia was looking at Mikoto, still shaking her head.

"That woman scares me." She slipped the strap over her shoulder. "the dorm supervisor." she shook her shoulder like she had caught a chill.

"Why didn't you just open the purse?"

"I couldn't…" She shook her head, twisting her lips, "it's private.I just couldn't…"

Anastasia laughed as she looked down opening the purse, "there is a card in here." She reached in and brought it out.

"Here it is." She handed it to Mikoto, "if found please return to Anastasia von Alucard or any police station. You can keep the money. Please…"

"I see," She blushed, "I wouldn't have thought of that…"

"Where I am from. I tend to lose it all the time but people always return it. Either to me or to the police." She paused, looking inside the purse, "they always refuse the money though." She nodded, "would you like the?"

"No, No…" She closed her eyes tight as she laughed her hands out waving, "no, Just wanted to return it…"

"I just carry essentials. Let's see…" She moved through the purse, "wallet, phone, pencils, pen, some candy. Want some?"

"Sure…"

She took the hard candy as Anastasia handed it to her, unwrapped it slipping into her mouth, "mmm...cherry..."

Anastasia quickly looked up and started laughing, "Mikoto, your lips and tongue are all red now…"

She quickly blushed in embarrassment as she reached up with her hand covering her mouth.

"Oh my…"

Anastasia nodded," let's see some extra panties, bra, Band-Aids gauze… Etc.… ooopps..."

"What! Something missing? " Mikoto leaned forward.

"No, No…" She chuckled, "I forgot… My picture wallet… Anyway…" Her eyes became soft, "thank you."

"Come inside." Anastasia nodded, "get something to drink… Please"

She tilted her head like a kitten and her lips curled into a smile, "please…" She spoke the word slowly across her lips as she raised her eyebrows.

"Does that work?" Mikoto shook her head, "Kuroko tries that, yours is better…"

"It depends?"

"On what?" She slowly smiled.

"If you say yes…" Anastasia tilted her head to the other side, her eyes becoming softer.

"Fine, Fine…" She shook her head, and sighed. "Fine…"

"It works then." She nodded as she slipped her tongue out, holding her hand out taking Mikoto's hand and turned, walking towards the building.


	14. Chapter 14

Mikoto followed her to the apartment. Anastasia twisted her lips as she tilted her head, entering the code on the small terminal outside the door.

"Click..." The locks sounded as she twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open.

"There" She smiled, taking a few steps into the room, "enter please." She chuckled. "Enjoy the humble abode." She turned on her heels; her eyes glistened as Mikoto entered the room.

"Wow, this is nice." She nodded, "a lot bigger than the dorm room…"

"Really." Anastasia leaned forward, her hands clasped, "you're the first person I've brought here. Kinda I mean… You were technically stalking me… I guess…" She raised her chin up, narrowing her eyes, her index finger tapping her chin. "You were attached to the other building, actually on the outside of the building…" She paused, "like a burglar."

"Yes," Mikoto laughed, "A burglar who returns things."

"Yes." Anastasia laughed, "A very strange burglar. Anyway…" She sighed, "Have a seat on the couch. Let me get something from the refrigerator." Anastasia placed the purse on the edge of the table and moved to the kitchen. Mikoto moved to the counter that separated the living room and kitchen.

"This is the living room and kitchen." She nodded going behind the counter, "that is the balcony."

She pointed to the glass door as she opened the refrigerator, "bedroom, there's two. And of course a very nice two-person bathroom with a tub and shower. by the Gods, I really love the bath." She smiled, reaching up to the cabinet getting glasses.

"I have some ice tea. It's pretty good, tomato juice, strawberry soda, cherry lemon, milk, apple juice."

"Oh… I'll have some apple juice." She nodded. She listened to the clink of the glasses as it was being filled. Then Anastasia reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a large bag of a thick red liquid, unscrewing the top and pouring it into a large glass. She peeked at Mikoto from the corner of her eye as she tilted her head watching.

"It is a special diet for me. My metabolism is exceedingly high." She nodded as the red liquid filled the glass then she tightens the top.

"Here, you go…" She smiled, handing the apple juice to Mikoto. She thanked her and they moved to the couch.

"Are you okay? I mean…"

"Yes, Yes…" She waved the question off, "it runs along the family line usually my father's side. But this time it got me."

They continued to speak, laughing and cringing as a subject of the dorm supervisor's came up.

Mikoto shook her head, "ours is deadlier… I think…"

"Really?" Anastasia leaned back, holding her glass with two hands, "I think this one's worse… I mean those girls are upperclassman girls. Let me tell you." She quickly nodded, "I mean… My sister can be a brute." She laughed.

Mikoto chuckled, lifting the glass to her lips, taking a drink, "true… the girls our age are more… Cliquish I guess. I mean once you are upperclassman you kinda know what…"

Anastasia quickly shook her head, "let me tell you, my sister can scare me. I mean just because I "borrow" her lipstick or try on some blush." She sighed, taking a drink, "you think I killed her favorite puppy. By the way she has a cat…"

Mikoto laughed, covering her mouth, "or if I try on some of her underwear." She tensed her lips, "I mean it's not like I can fill up her bra. Did you see them?" She held her arms out, "I mean," She laughed, and then sighed, "Just a little…"

"Yes…" Mikoto whispered lowering her chin, "yes…"

"And the teasing I get from her." She took a deep breath, "I mean…" She huffed, leaning forward, "she tells me that because of them," she patted her flat chest, "it takes longer to shower or bath… Or" she raised her voice, "sometimes my back hurts from the weight or that when she lies on her belly to watch TV on the floor she has to use a smaller pillow." She growled.

Mikoto leaned back, not noticing she had placed her hand on her own chest, her eyes glistening.

"Really." Anastasia nodded, "but some good news…" She took another quick drink, "when she was my age 14 or 15… Nothing…" She moved her hand horizontally across her body, "then by 16, Bam!" She pushed her hands out from her chest.

"No… Really!" Mikoto stared, her mouth dropping.

"Really." She nodded, looking serious.

"Wow…" Mikoto looked at her chest, "just like that."

Anastasia dropped her chin looking at her chest, nodding. "I'm hoping when I wake up on Christmas…" She smiled, "nothing humongous. But, well proportioned." She tightened her shirt, twisting her shoulders "maybe…" She held hands out from her chest, "this much." She smiled then chuckled, "how about you?"

"What!" She sat back, her cheeks becoming bright red, "I… I… I… Really haven't thought about it… I mean…"

Anastasia closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "you know, I saw that girl. What was her name… Short black hair, glasses? The triple threat… I met her once. She likes to drink milk but I mean…" She held her hands out, shaking her head, "like those… Proportions, that's the ticket," she nodded taking a deep breath, "I have got milk if you like."

Mikoto smiled as she chuckled nodding her head, "Konori mii…" She whispered,

"Yes, Yes…" She smiled.

"So would you like some?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, Yes… I would." Mikoto quickly raised her chin, Anastasia laughed, "Some milk then." She laughed, Mikoto blushed shaking her head, "I mean…" She waved her hands in the air.

"So do I, Mikoto." Anastasia finished her drink.

She stood up from the couch to go to the kitchen. Then her shoe caught the strap of the purse. The purse fell to the ground, scattering the contents across the floor.

"Oh crap." Anastasia shook her head, bending down to pick them up.

Mikoto nodded, "Let me help."

She quickly knelt to the floor, reaching and stopping before she could pick up the photo wallet. She stared at it, the images of two men standing side-by-side, and a little girl dressed in the summer dress wearing a small hat standing in front.

She slowly picked it up, staring at the photo.

Anastasia notice, tilting her head, "Mikoto is?"

"I have seen him." She nodded, tapping her finger on the photo.

"Who?"

"Him…" She held the wallet in her hand, pointing at the older gentleman. He was wearing a lab coat next to a man dressed in a business suit.

"Really, Are you sure?"

"Yes." She let out a quick breath.

"That one," Anastasia pointed to the man in the business suit, "is my father, that little girl is my older sister…" She looked at Mikoto's face, her eyes watching as she twisted her mouth nodding.

"At the anti-skill station. He is a researcher. They questioned me. He was tall with a smug look on his face with his receding hairline only grayer…" She nodded, "that's him, and he was with a younger guy." She stopped, slowly closing her eyes, thinking about it and then she smiled, "Klaus… Was his name…"

"Are you sure?" Anastasia leaned quickly towards her with a voice hinted of a little excitement. She nodded, "yes it was…"

Mikoto took a quick breath, shaking her head and continued to speak, "Klaus... In addition, another man named Edward. Real weasel, cold eyes, small hands, "she shook her head as if she caught a chill, "Kinda squirmy in a reptilian way."

"So…" Mikoto slowly smiled, tilting her head looking at Anastasia. She smiled back nodding her head, "any hints ..."

Anastasia leaned back; she had been there when they had hacked the system to look for the vampire. They discovered his whereabouts now they had a name.

"What do you bring to the hunt… Anastasia?"

She sighed, leaning back, as she stared at her glass nearly empty, "Klaus was the head researcher that used to work for my father, he disappeared 10 years ago."

"What was he researching?"

She took a deep breath as she nodded her head as she stood up walking over to the kitchen. "Well…" She opened the refrigerator door, grabbing a small bottle of milk and the dark red bag, pouring a large glass of milk and another glass of the red liquid.

"Extended human life expectancy." She brought the glasses over handing the milk to Mikoto who took a big drink.

"Aaaahhh..." She spoke putting the glass on the table. Anastasia did the same thing.

"It seems we are now connected Mikoto." Anastasia slowly nodded her head as a smile slowly curled on her lips.

"Let me contact my father…" She nodded letting out a sigh. She leaned back against the couch.

"How about we go get some cake?" She chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

Mikoto slept dreaming of the perfect proportions of sugar disguised as cakes. She smiled in her sleep, her tongue peeking out from between her lips wiping the drool on the side of her mouth. The fragrant aroma of hot tea was filling her nose and the pleasant conversation regarding vampires.

She quickly awoke to the sound of shattering glass and running footsteps then the sound of the door slamming against the opposite wall. Electric blue sparks danced from her bangs as her eyes focused on a spot on the floor. Whoever it was, was wearing a cloak covering head to toe that shined from the rain. She could tell they were hurt as she listened to their labored breath.

"Who are you?" Mikoto yelled as the room lit up with electric light. She glanced at the individual as they slowly struggled to stand. Across the room, Shirai was slowly awakening, "Sissy, Why are you?" She paused as her eyes focused, "what the!" Her mouth and eyes open wide spying the shattered glass and the shards of wood that lay scattered across the floor.

The figured moved towards the door but Mikoto leapt out of bed, snatching their arm.

"Don't you," Mikoto growled, "Let me see…"

"No." The soft voice of a young girl filled the room as she easily snatched her arm away, tripping on some debris as she turned, revealing her face.

Mikoto stood shocked as she gazed up at the young girls' face, it was Anastasia.

"Please…"

She opened her eyes and they glowed, a bright red.

"Please, Leave me alone." She spoke as she stood up with her mouth open wide exposing her long white fangs.

"I need to…" She continued, falling to the ground. Mikoto could see long open wounds on her arms and face like crimson claw marks. Her clothing torn in shreds stained with blood.

"She's the vampire?!" Shirai yelled at the top of her voice as she narrowed her eyes. She reached for her spikes that sat on the table next to the bed, letting them fly, but they struck the wall as Anastasia disappeared around the corner.

"Let's go!" Mikoto quickly nodded as she slipped a pair of shorts up underneath her skirt.

"Is she?" Shirai spoke as she hurriedly dressed, "this is judgment. We shouldn't." She looked at Mikoto sighed as she closed her eyes in defeat.

"Why bother."

"Come on," Mikoto looked over shoulder with a predatory smile on her face, "Shirai!"

"Yes, Sissy…" She beamed as she moved towards the door

They ran down the red carpeted hallway and stopped at another shattered window. They stood among broken glass and splinters of wood, watching as two figures dance along the rooftops.

"I knew it." Mikoto clinched her fist as she looked at Shirai and jerked her chin towards the two figures.

"What?" Shirai watching as she carefully placed her hands on the broken window as the two figures moved farther into the night.

"She was chasing it."

"So…"

"That means, She's not the one." She let out a deep sigh of relief as she nodded her head.

"Come on. I know where."

"All right there…" A familiar male's voice filled the hallway as the sound of boots hitting the carpet resonated. It was the Captain and the young anti skill member leading the way. They shook their heads looking at them and then glanced out the window. The Captain twisted his lips, shaking his head. Mikoto could see the disappointment in his eyes as he cleared his throat. The young anti skill member shook his head as he turned to look down the hall.

"Damn." he whispered.

"Anti-skill." Shirai shook her head, "that was quick."

The doors along the hallway slowly opened as the tired faces of young girls peered from behind them.

"Yes." Mikoto narrowed her eyes and became suspicion as she watched the rest of the assault team come rushing down the hallway.

Mikoto and Shirai spent the next few early morning hours being, "interviewed" by anti-skill. This time the researchers never arrived. The captain had brought them into the nice room with the vending machines, offered them sodas and talked with them. While the young anti skill member stood by the door. There wasn't much, they could say, just like the last time. They were asleep, when a loud crash woke them up. They didn't recognize who it was; they were wearing the same long black cloaks.

The sun was peeking over the skyline of Academy city. The three bladed windmills slowly turned as a cool breeze drifted down the road.

"Sissy…Why didn't you say anything?" she spoke as they walked back to the residence Hall.

"We do not have the whole story." Mikoto took a deep breath, "we need to talk to Anastasia. To find out. Did you see how bad she was hurt?"

"Yes… I did… But…"

"No buts." She quickly spun on her heels, with a stern look on her face, "do you know what they would do to her… Kuroko..."

She looked away embarrassed as her cheeks turned red. She remembered what her Sissy had been through with the sisters, Febri, and a few other situations. She was just worried but she was happy to be by her side. That she trusted her enough to involve her in it. She had tried once to help her Sissy only to be hurt and then saved by her Sissy and that boy.

"Then where?" She shook her head looking at her Sissy, who was walking backwards looking beyond Shirai's shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"Are we?" She looked at Mikoto as she nodded her head. She caught sight of a small man slowly walking along the sidewalk across the street. He was wearing dark sunglasses in the morning of all times, with a plain looking casual suit. He spotted her looking in his direction and quickly turned staring into a store. That sold women's bras and panties. She smiled, "oops, perv…"

"Yes," Her eyes became excited and Shirai recognize the look on her face, "the adventure is about to begin…"

"Are you ready?" She smirked as she watched her Sissy.

"Where are we going?"

"I know where…."

Mikoto chuckled, nodding her head and twisted her lips into a big smile, "let's go."

Shirai jumped forward wrapping her arms tightly around her Sissy with a satisfied smile on her face and disappeared.

"Get away from her!" She yelled as she stood in the doorway.

"Huh?" Mikoto and Shirai body jerked in surprise.

"What are you?" She walked quickly to the kitchen counter putting down a medium-size bag, and then walked over to the couch.

"I told you to use the bedroom."

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as she slowly opened her eyes, "I'm just so tired…"

"It is because you haven't." She sighed, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, "I'll make it right now." She smiled softly looking down as she leaned down kissing her head.

"Um… Sorry…" Mikoto quickly closed her eyes as she bowed her head, "it's just, the door was open and"

She reached out putting her hand on the back of Shirai's head pushing it forward. The young woman shook her head and let out a deep annoying breath.

"Anyway…" She huffed as she turned, walking towards the kitchen, grabbing the bag.

She slid the contents out onto the table, five pouches of the dark red liquid.

"Is that?" Shirai's eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open. The young woman smiled as she cut the bag and poured it into a glass.

"It's obvious… You already know." She paused narrowing her eyes as she licked her lips squeezing the remaining drippings out of the bag.

"My sister is a vampire." She sighed saying the words as if it were well-known. Shirai's face went wide as her blood stopped flowing.

"Is she?" Mikoto narrowed her eyes as the young woman chuckled.

"No, But she is trying to deal with it."

"What do you mean deal with it?" Mikoto knew the meaning but just wanted the confirmation.

"We don't know who it is but we got a new lead." she nodded grabbing the glass and started walking towards the couch.

"Excuse me." She brushed past Mikoto to the couch. She glared at the girl.

"Anastasia." She knelt down holding the glass by her nose. They watched as she sniffed it, her lips turning into a small smile as she raised her head.

"Come on." The young woman teased her as she held the glass next to her nose and then slowly took it away, "who's the best sister of all?" She smirked.

"You… Katrina…" Anastasia slowly smiled as she sat up on the couch, her hand hovering close to the glass, her fingers barely touching it.

"Yes," She chuckled as she ran her fingers across her wounds, getting serious, "you're not healing properly. You need to eat before you hunt…"

She put the glass into her hand, helping her hold it. She brought it slowly to her mouth. Mikoto and Shirai stared as the translucent red liquid ran down the glass, to her lips and down her throat into her belly.

"AAAHHHH..." She slowly brought the glass down from her lips, her fangs visible, shining a light red. Katrina dipped her fingers in another small glass filled with blood and gently ran her fingers across the wounds. They could see the worry on her face and anger as she ran her fingers across her cheeks, arms, and torso; all the while her lips trembling and her eyes were glistening.

"You worry too much." Anastasia sighed lifting the glass to take another drink.

"Shut up." She glanced at her sister creasing her eyes and trying to stop her lips trembling. She then gazed over at Mikoto and Shirai.

Anastasia twisted her cherry colored lips into a smile as her white eyes slowly turned red as she sighed, "don't be mad."

Katrina looked at her sister with narrowed eyes and growled, "Don't try to intimidate me…" She handed her another glass of blood. "I've lost one sister."

She leaned forward kissing her cheek and stood up, smacking her hands together.

"Now… What to do with you two?" Katrina took a deep breath as Anastasia looked over her shoulder with bright red eyes and wet red lips, blood trickling to her chin.

"Huh…" Shirais' heart nearly exploded out of her chest as she wore horrified expression on her face, "wait a minute, you broke into our lovely home… And woke my precise sissy and"

Mikoto shook her head as she closed her eyes, "Shirai…" She spoke as she let out a disappointing breath.

Anastasia giggled as she took another drink. Katrina shook her head, "sheesh." As she moved to the kitchen.

"Something to drink?" She smiled opening the door, "Milk… While we talk. Misaki…"


	16. Chapter 16

Anastasia took a breath as she sat up on the couch allowing Mikoto to sit next to her. Shirai worked herself between them almost sitting in Mikoto's lap eyes narrowed her hand close to the edge of her skirt. Where she kept the metal spikes attached to her thighs by black straps, with a bad impression of growling softly, her hands trembling oh so slightly.

"Don't worry Sissy." Her voice cracked as her eyes nervous, "I've got her…"

"Cough!" Anastasia brought her hand up, covering her mouth, "excuse me…"

"AHHHHHH, she's attacking." Shirai screamed, her body jumped into the air, her tawny ponytails defying gravity were stuck straight up for an unusual amount of time, she quickly grabbed for her spikes, but Mikoto caught her wrist.

"Kuroko…" She sighed, closing her eyes shaking her head.

"But Sissy." She twisted her body facing Mikoto, her back now to Anastasia.

"This" She quickly raised her arm, sticking out her finger inches away from Anastasia's face. She narrowed her eyes watching the trembling finger, slowly opening her mouth.

"this vampire, wishes to blemish your perfect skin with her razor-sharp fangs." She quickly nodded, "she wishes to ravage her young nubile body and make you, her love slave…"

Anastasia quickly tilted her head, raising her arm pointing to herself, arching her eyebrows in a who me expression. Katrina chuckled as she brought more drinks and some snacks to the table "And she's…" She glanced at Katrina, placing the tray on the table, "fattening us up with these oh so delicious snacks. Are these homemade?" Her eyes moved from the snacks to Katrina, who nodded her head with a soft smile.

"Really… Nice…" Then turned to face her Sissy.

Mikoto leaned her head to the side, looking past Kuroko towards Anastasia, was now tapping her cherry colored lips with her index finger, slowly nodding her head in a I could do that look on her face. She quickly curled her lips into a mischievous smile.

Mikoto drew her lower lip into her mouth, rolling her eyes as Shirai continued, "It is daylight. We're safe. If we run, I'll sacrifice myself for you, Sissy…" She quickly wrapped her arms around Mikoto squeezing tightly, "I'll never let her…"

"Kuroko!"

Shirai grinned as she rested her cheek, light catching her mouth as she started to drool, on Mikoto's chest, "oh Sissy, You're so warm I feel so safe with you." She nuzzled her chin across her chest, her hands slowly moving over her shirt.

Katrina cocked her head, watching the exaggerated one-sided display of affection, or molestation. Her hands moving faster down Mikoto's back, Mikoto struggling, resisting the overzealous amorous actions from her friend. Katrina nodded, biting her lips her cheeks burning red.

"Um, do you need some privacy?"

"Yes, please…" Shirai whispered as her cheeks burned and her eyes closed.

She chuckled looking at her sister; Anastasia stared wide-eyed at the wrestling match of unrequited love.

"Stop it." Mikoto growled Anastasia arched her eyebrows as her eyes widened, "nice growl." She whispered nodding her head.

"Kuroko!" She growled again with a little grunt, "Leave me…"

"I don't want to die without tasting your sweet lips." She slowly raised her chin, her lips puckering like a fish, "please Sissy before you're turned into a bloodthirsty creature of the night…"

"Bloodthirsty creature of the night?" Anastasia mouthed the phrase, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes.

Mikoto placed her hand under Kuroko's chin forcing her head up.

"Anastasia," She strained, "could you?" Bluish white sparks danced across her hair, "please I need to…"

"Oh!" She quickly popped her head up, "sure by all means go ahead."

"Yes…" Katrina smiled quickly nodding her head, "by all means… Shock away…" She started to giggle.

"Zzzzzzzzzz..."

The smell of ozone filled the room. Anastasia and Katrina stood next to each other, slowly nodding, eyeing the twitching body of Kuroko as sparks slowly faded off her extremities as she lay on the floor.

"Wow…" Anastasia looked up at Mikoto, who is now standing behind the couch, drinking a tall glass of milk.

"Ahhhh, Does a body good…" She smacked her lips, wiping the milk off her mouth.

"Could you do it again?" Katrina smirked pointing at her sister, Anastasia.

"Huh?" She quickly looked at her sister, Katrina, "what… Why!"

"To see what it feels like." Katrina chuckled, as she tapped Kurokos' leg with her shoe. "I think she still alive." She sighed, "So Anastasia, do you like them well done?" She curled her lips into a wicked smile teasing them.

"Huh?" The word barely audible past her lips as Shirai slowly opened her eyes, "Sissy… Why did you?" She slowly struggled to turn her head, looking up over the couch at her Sissy.

"Anastasia…" Katrina whispered moving out of the way pointing to the floor. Mikoto shook her head, closing her eyes as she turned around to hide her smile.

Anastasia quickly nodded as a mischievous smile grew on her lips, dropping to her knees by Kuroko side, she tilted her head and smiled opening her mouth, her long white fangs glistening as her eyes turn pink, and then a bright red.

"Oh Sissy." Shirai had grown slowly turning her head towards Anastasia.

"AHHHHH!"

She quickly opened her mouth screaming, disappearing, and reappearing behind or in front depending on how you look at its Mikoto, hiding behind her, looking at Anastasia.

"She's a teleporter." Katrina chuckled, "It can be useful."

"She tried to eat me." Shirai quickly pointed, her arm shaking.

Katrina, Anastasia laughed, shaking their heads.

"What the… I can't believe…" Shirai's eyes went wide, slowly turning her head to the lullaby in her ears as her Sissy chuckled softly. She lowered her eyelids as her lips curled, "oh Sissy, you do care…"

Katrina chuckled, crossing her arms around her belly as she bent over laughing, "we haven't done that in years…"

"Anyway…" Katrina took a breath, placing her hand on her side, trying not to laugh anymore.

Anastasia nodded, "shall we talk now, or shall we get a bite. She slowly smiled, her fangs peeking out behind her pink lips.

"Let's talk…" Mikoto nodded, peeling herself away from Shari, moving back on the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

A chase, a victim and the wind

The darkened alley echoed with each running footstep and her heavy breathing as her legs pushed her forward. She refused to look back behind her, remembering the glowing red eyes, the white fangs that lived underneath the black hood of the cloak that was sprawled over two girls, as they lie on their backs eyes open wide and still, red running down from two puncture marks on their small white throats.

"Hey…" A tall, Auburn haired girl screamed, interrupting the attack, quickly taking the offensive position, raising her arm and her fingers spread wide. Her green eyes narrowed then the area filled with the sound of rushing wind followed by an explosion from the palms of her hands, striking the dark cloak figure, sending it flying down the alley, bouncing off the walls, tumbling over trash cans. Bricks, fire escapes and debris fell from the side of the buildings burying the fiend.

"Help me!" She screamed towards the busy sidewalk. They were 30 feet away from civilization only to be attacked by the animal. People quickly came to the aid of the two girls as Gabriella took off towards the beast, giving chase.

She had cornered it, or it had led her to a concealed spot at a dead end. where they fought. She was raised with four brothers, two older and two younger, so being ladylike was not in her nature.

Gabriella was tall, lanky, auburn hair that flowed to her waist, tomboy with an infectious smile. But she soon realized that she was outclassed even though she was a level IV air manipulator. She could compress the air molecules and fire them like cannonballs of varying sizes even using it to take flight but her problem was not power. She once emptied the pool right after Mikoto misaki finished her level V testing. Much to the chagrin of everyone who enjoyed the miniature rainstorm on a hot summer day, but control was the issue. She would hope for golf ball size compression and end up getting a bowling ball size explosion. Right now, with her clothing in tatters, she was running through the maze of back alley passageways back to the safety of the lighted street. She had scored some hits but because of the lack of control many were light in the power category.

The beast growled, running along the rooftops, down the side of buildings to the trash littered floor. Trash cans banged against the walls and across the ground, black cats hissed.

Gabriella using her power with slight hand movements tossing everything behind her as she ran, yes, sorry, even the black cats. Have you ever caught a cat that had been tossed into the air, I have, once and only once? I was a foolish boy back then. She could hear and feel her pulse pounding in her ears as she ran.

"One more…" She whispered in hurried breath, "one more close-up."

She focused, staring at the dim light in the distance, slowly becoming wider like a door opening as her feet pounded the ground.

"One more." She listened to the slapping of its feet on the dirty alley ground, like wet meat hitting a counter then the scrapping sound of its nails digging into the ground propelling it forward, feeling its hungry breath, huffing raspy in her ears.

"A little more…" She took a quick breath, the beast reaching out with dirty fingers spread wide, black broken nails extending reaching for her flaming auburn hair.

"Now!" She screamed, twisting her body as she leapt into the air, both arms extended fingers spread for a wide blast, "what the?!"

She caught sight of the beast's face, its red eyes blazing, lips thick and bruised cheeks swollen from their battle, his fangs dripping with saliva and blood, "you can be hurt, and you're human." She grinned, nodding her head. She puckered her lips and then slowly opened her mouth, spoke. "Boom !"

The powerful blast of air exploded outward, sending both of them tumbling in opposite directions. The wave traveling outward from her hand, the beast body tumbled like paper in a violent wind, trash, steel fire escapes, debris lifted off the ground flying into the air. Gabriella's body tumbled, hitting the ground rolling across the dirt like a ragdoll into the open desolate field.

The wind rush past her then slowed to a cool caressing breeze over her bruised and battered body. She stared at the clear night sky as the stars reflected in her bright green eyes. She smiled, a sense of relief filled her as she strained to lift herself up from the cold hard dirt of the unkempt field. She staggered and then stumbled as she tried to wipe the dust from her torn, tattered clothing.

"Gotcha!" She heard him speak with a thick German accent. He wrapped his strong arms around, corralling her. She struggled turning her head to catch a glimpse of his face but a silvery glint caught her eye, something was in his hand.

"No!" She closed her eyes, reaching out towards his hand.

" _ **Boom**_ !"


	18. Chapter 18

She recognized the sound of her breathing in the darkness, then the gradually growing sound of one voice took its place.

"Katrina, Stay with her…"

Then a couple of more joined in.

"Right."

"Anastasia, down the alleys."

"You stay… Shirai..."

"No, I have to protect you and your beautiful, lushes, sweet tasting neck from her, Sissy…"

"Anastasia…"

"I will be fine." She heard the laughter in the background.

She groaned, slowly opening her eyes and then focused to see a tall dark-haired girl standing next to her, her school uniform skirt blowing in the breeze. She creased her eyes, focusing on the slender calves to her smooth thighs. But what caught her eye was the cloth bandaging wrapped around her right thigh marked with Runes.

"Are you hurt?" Gabriella slowly reached up, touching the cloth fabric. Katrina smiled looking down at Gabriella. She was dirty, bruised, uniform in tatters, much of it gone.

"I'm fine." She slowly knelt down, tilting her head, her eyes soft and her smile slight, "Gabriella…"

"Katrina." She sighed softly, "I am afraid the house mistress is really going to kill me." She chuckled, her face filled with pain.

"The fact that we are sitting in a 30-foot crater in the middle of a deserted field. I don't think so." She reached over cupping her chin, stroking the deep bruise on her face. Katrina watched as she reached over, moving the hem of her skirt to see her bandages, "my brothers played a game that had runes in it… Dungeons, dragons, or something stupid like that… Monsters, wizards whatever…"

Katrina placed her hand on hers, shaking her head.

"I saw his face."

Katrina cocked her head, "Who's?"

Gabriella raised her chin, narrowing her eyes slightly in pain. "I got in some shots on him. he was bleeding and his face was swollen…" She chuckled; she took a deep breath, holding it then painfully released it.

"Help will be here soon…" Katrina nodded stroking the top of Gabriella's hand as it lay softly on her thigh. Gabriella sighed, closing her eyes, smacking her lips, "there was someone else."

Katrina's eyes widened as she lowered her chin, "another?"

She nodded, "older… I thought I was in an old Humphrey Bogart movie…Casablanca…"

"Why?"

"He wore an old overcoat and hat, German accent, old blue eyes and small gray mustache…" She paused, "he grabbed me and …" She slowly looked around rubbing Katrina soft skin, "and I took this from him…"

She opened her other hand, Katrina stared, in the palm of her right hand was a hypodermic needle filled with a pale yellow liquid, shimmering in the moonlight. Its needle breaking the skin of her hand, small droplets of blood dribbled to the curve of her palm.

Katrina took a hypodermic, leaning close, she sniffed the air around her body.

Gabriella chuckled, "I stink… Running and fighting I haven't taken a bath yet…" She chuckled as her lips tensed in pain.

"I am checking for wounds." She ran her hands across her ribs and belly then raised the remains of her skirt; she placed her hand on her thigh, Gabriella chuckled, "I can't believe you're making a move on me…"

"Says the one with her hand under my skirt…" Katrina chuckled as her fingers glided across her skin.

"You could at least buy me lunch." Gabriella took a soft breath

"How about dessert? You'll be lunch…" She cocked her head, her eyes focused on the gash that ran down the outer thighs of Gabriella.

She watched as the strands of long fibers stretched, attaching itself to the other edge of the wound pulling it forward, sealing it. Katrina shook her head, her tongue peeking out between her soft lips.

Gabriella took a sudden breath filling her lungs, moving her legs back and forth as her body tensed.

"Too soon…" Katrina whispered, watching as she writhed in pain? Or ecstasy?"

Katrina could see the change in her body, watching unsure, what was happening. Her skin radiated reflecting the moonlight, her hair becoming fuller, richer in color as her lips became softer, her breasts swelled as she raised her back off the ground.

"Feel so good…" Gabriella whispered as she arched her neck and her mouth open wide.

"Dammit!" Katrina quickly reached into her blouse pocket, pulling out a small hypodermic.

She saw her mouth open wide, inhaling in a deep breath as her canines began to grow larger. she gripped her inner thigh tightly then jabbed the needle into her artery.

"Gabriella… Stay with me." she watched as her veins turned black from the spot with of the injection, running along the length of her arteries, veins and capillaries, her body traced with darkness.

"No! "Katrina quickly lifted her leg, straddling Gabriella's hips; cupping her face with both hands as Gabriella's radiant green eyes went black.

"So good…" Gabriella hissed from the back of her throat. She reached out grabbing Katrina's hips holding her tight against her body.

"It… It…" She struggled, her lips smiled and then her body collapsed. Her eyes were swirling pools of black and greens then settled in a radiant green with a single black slit much like a cat eye. She slowly closed her eyes, breathing softly with a slight smile on her full lips. Katrina looked up, shaking her head with worry in her eyes.

The Captain and the young anti-skill member stood at the edge of the crater, watching the entire change.

"Here." Katrina stood, still straddling Gabriella sleeping body. "Be careful…"

She tossed hypodermic into the air. The old Captain caught it with palms open, nodding, "We will get it analyzed but Academy city is not very helpful…" Katrina smiled, "don't worry, we have help…" She sighed looking down at Gabriella, then the ends of her lips curled, shaking her head. "Won't you be surprised when you wake up?"

She stepped to the side of Gabriella then knelt down, slipping her arms underneath her body. Gabriella instinctively wrapped her arms around her neck, smiled as she sighed, nuzzling her chest.

"The others have given the antivirus to the two girls and then they are going hunting" the young anti-skill member nodded. Katrina quickly jerked her head, adjusting her grip then crouched, the ground exploding at her feet sending them high into the air and then she landed softly on the ground.

"Take her to the apartment…" She spoke to the driver of the black SUV as she placed Gabriella's body in the back. She narrowed her eyes, smiling her lips parting, revealing the large canines behind her lips. She cocked her head, raised her hand and wiggled her fingers at the lone figure standing on a distant building, watching them.


	19. Chapter 19

Mikoto walked up the stairs to the apartment, shaking her head, her eyes closed tightly, "really, I can't believe…"

Shirai walked behind her begging, "Please, you have to Sissy." With each step she jingled.

"No," Mikoto stopped, turned at the end of the steps, "I am not. Nothing's happened so until then."

"It will be too late." She quickly shook her head with the jingling noise becoming louder, "you have to take this." She quickly reached out pulling the chain from around her neck, Mikoto grabbed her wrist, Then Shirai disappeared, reappearing behind her, "no!" Mikoto quickly grabbed the chain before slipped over her head.

"I mean it." Her face tensed as their struggle ensued.

"Sissy!" Her face grimaced as she put her knee in Mikoto's back bending her backwards, "put it on please."

They battled back and forth, Mikoto growling, Shirai groaning, gritting her teeth as she tried to get the chain around her neck, "that beautiful, slender neck with perfect blemish free skin, you have to protect it at your young age." She continued struggling, "it must be moisturized, cleansed and bite free." She started blushing, her eyes glazing over, "except for my teeth of course not hers…" She giggled as she spoke through gritted teeth. "I… I… Am only trying to protect it from."

"Hello…" Anastasia tilted her head, grinning. "So go on continue please."

She blinked her eyes watching amused. Shirai was behind Mikoto, her fingers wrapped around the long chain, at the end of the silver chain was a large crucifix dangling freely in the air.

"Should I step back?" She tilted her head, noticing the long chain and the crucifix. Mikoto's lips tensed, her eyes narrowed as Anastasia slowly raised her arm towards Shirai.

Shirai's eyes went wide, her body stiffened then she grinned, "Go-ahead try." Her lips turned to small smile, still trying to get the cross around Mikoto's throat.

"Did you get these five for one?" Anastasia smirked as her finger touched the mound of bright shining silver crosses that clung around her chest. She must've had at least 20 crosses of variable sizes that bounced against each other as they struggle.

Anastasia cocked her head, opening her mouth, her fangs peeking out of her mouth, "oh no, it burns, it hurts, and it's preventing me from biting Shirai's neck… It… It…" She chuckled, the end of her lips curled, "it doesn't work."

She dropped her hand down by her side, dropping her chin to her chest, chuckling.

"Here." She raised her other arm.

"What the…" Shirai stared, then quickly let go of the chain and lifted her skirt up.

"How did you?" She stared at her naked thighs where she kept her spikes.

"You… You… Violated my body." She blinked rapidly, "my creamy white blemish free thighs that only my Sissy may see… I… I…" She looked out at the long belt swinging from Anastasia's hand.

Mikoto closed her eyes and blew out a breath, "now you know how I feel." She sighed, slowly shaking her head.

"It doesn't work, none of that stuff works." Anastasia sighed, still holding the belt out on the edge of her fingers, "there is less than 1% difference between us… Shirai." She spoke handing the belt back, "I would put it back on for you but your underwear scares me…" She shook her head, trying to control the laughter that was stuck in her throat. "Is it leather or that fake leather attached to some fishing line or something?" She closed her eyes as her body trembled.

Shirai snatched the belt, "it's none of your concern only Sissy."

Mikoto's head popped up her eyes went wide, "what, wait, no…" She quickly spoke, looking at Anastasia, who looked at the both of them, "oh… A forbidden love perhaps?"

"No! No! No!" Mikoto quickly raised her arms hands waving, sparks flying from her hair, "no!" She quickly pointed to Shirai, who was lifting her skirt, slipping her belt around her thigh.

"Don't listen to her." Bluish white streaks of electricity snaked its way along the iron railing of the steps. Mikoto's face pleading with her hands clasped together, "believe me… Please…" She slowly narrowed her eyes, "this little perv."

Anastasia was staring at Mikoto, her hand raised fingers clenched and her index finger pointing to Shirai.

Mikoto turned to see her body shaking, illuminating in a bluish white light, "sssssissssyyyy..." She spoke through chattering teeth and trembling jaws. Mikoto's' eyes followed the long strings of bluish white strands of electricity from Shirai's hand back along the railing to her hip that was leaning against the rail.

"Hmmph..." She shrugged her shoulders, "serves her right." She stopped and Shirai slumped to the floor.

Anastasia glanced over at Shirai's smoking body, twitching, drooling, dribbling down the side of her mouth.

"She's alive" Anastasia twisted her lips, "but I think the crucifixes are pretty much useless." She grinned as she watched the pile of metal slowly twisting and turning into a blob.

"Anyway…" Anastasia took a breath, nodding as she's step forward, wrapping her arms around Mikoto. Shirai's speedy recovery amazed both of them as she quickly stood up, breathing heavy, "Sissy!"

Anastasia hugged Mikoto, kissing her cheek and then giggled, kissing her other cheek. Shirai collapsed against the railing, "she kissed you just like that." Her heart pounded, her mouth watered as drool dribbled out the corner of her mouth to her chin.

Anastasia stood, her hands holding Mikoto's hands, stared at Shirai as she seemed to melt against the railing.

"It's a greeting." Anastasia's eyes slowly narrowed, grinning, glancing at Mikoto who only shook her head.

"A real kiss… Not a second hand kiss. My Sissy forcibly violated by the vampire's lips." She whispered, shaking her head. She raised her chin, looking at the both of them with a perverted glare, "I must greet my Sissy too..."

She lunged towards Mikoto, her arms out, lips puckered as Anastasia's eyes went wide, taking a few steps back. Mikoto narrowed her eyes, lips tensed, raised her arm into the air and lightning flowed from her fist, the smell of ozone filled the area as streaks of lightning filled the hallway.

Anastasia took a deep breath, shaking her head as she smiled, watching the lightning flash from her raised fist and body.

"Quite Thor like…" She chuckled as her cheeks blushed, admiring the display, "very…" She whispered. She quickly stepped in between them, her hand pressed against Mikoto's' chest and the other grabbing the mound of melting crosses on Shirai's' neck, laughing. Then she scrunched her eyes, Shirai's eyes went wide, "what the!"

Anastasia tilted her head, pressing her hand against Mikoto's chest.

"Huh!" Mikoto's eyes went wide looking at Anastasia's hand squeezed her breast. Anastasia reached up pressing against her own.

"Mikoto, have you gotten bigger?" she looked down at her chest.

"Really… You think so." she grinned reaching over cupping Anastasia's chest, "you really think so…"

"Aaaahhh!" Shirai screamed, her hands clutching her head, "why Sissy why!" Her body trembled, "Sissy… I'm right here" She narrowed her eyes, glaring at Anastasia feeling her Sissy's precious petite mounds of womanhood. Her heart pounding in her ears and a breath shortened.

"You are my competition…" She whispered. Anastasia nodding her head, grinning as she looked to Shirai from the corner of her eye. Then she sighed, "Enough…" her fangs caught the light as she spoke, "you are just like me and my sisters. But right now I think your friends are here and…" She had a strange look on her face as she looked down the hall, "did the weather change?"

She shook her head, "by the gods." She whispered as her cheeks burned and her jaws hurt from holding the laughter in.

"It is been a very long time." She whispered, looking at the two standing in the doorway.

Mikoto turned looking over shoulder and her shoulders fell, "you guys!"

"Hello… I'm…" Anastasia stopped, cocked her head, biting her lip. She really wanted to laugh but she held it in as she took a deep breath and then forced out her words.

"Are you two cold?" She sighed; glancing at Mikoto, who closed her eyes, shaking her head. As the end of her lips curled and ever so slightly smile.

"Hi…" Ruiko hesitated, her voice, a little shaky, "I am Ruiko Saten."

She held her hand out, Anastasia gripped it softly, "are you cold? You're shaking a little…"

"No." Her voice was weak.

She was wearing a long winter's coat that hung down to her ankles, the thick fur collar wrapped around her neck.

Anastasia could see the beads of sweat pouring down her face.

"Would you like me to take your coats?"

Mikoto was leaning to the side, wide-eyed looking at Ruiko and Uiharu. Shirai was finishing putting the straps of spikes on her other leg.

"Um…" Uiharu blinked, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She was wearing the same type of winter coat as she raised her arm, her fingers barely peeking out from the sleeves, "my name is Uiharu… Nice to meet you." She spoke with a weak shy voice, clutching a large laptop to her chest.

"Is that garlic?" Anastasia grinned, sniffing the air as she looked at them.

"Come inside." She sighed.

"Would you like me to turn the AC on or would you like me to turn the heat up..." She asked, then click the lock on the door. The two girls jumped eyes wide, hearts in their throats.

"Guys" Mikoto closed her eyes, shaking her head, "you don't…"

"Kuroko told us to dress this way." Ruiko, sweat pouring down her face, pointing at Shari. She waved her arm up and down, "damn sleeve…" She growled, "it's so long I can't… Aaaahhh!"

"You should take it off," Anastasia quickly nodded, moving in front, unzipping her coat, "if I wanted to,I could easily tear it off Ruiko, Uiharu…" She sighed and then her sly smile drooped, "what the…"

Mikoto looked over as Anastasia shoulders dropped and her eyes narrowed, "are those…" She raised her arm, her finger pointing inches away.

Ruiko skin was glistening with beads of sweat as strands of her black hair clung to her body, her shoulders drooped as the cool air rush across her skin.

"Yes," She sighed softly, "It is…" She tensed her lips, her arms straight, hands balled into a fist. A little embarrassed.

"Ropes of garlic bulbs," She nodded, closing her eyes, "two strands of garlic bulbs to be exact…" She sighed, her chin to her chest glancing up at Anastasia, "sorry." She whispered.

"No, no… Don't be…" She took a quick breath, leaning back, "Shirai … Even this garlic would repel you."

Anastasia pulled her lower lip into her mouth, nodding her head.

"Yes, Yes it would." Mikoto quickly nodded her head, glancing at Ruiko and then glared at Shirai from the corner of her eye.

"See" She quickly spoke, "I told you it would work…"

"Well, that's not why." Anastasia quickly responded, "I… I mean… You stink…" She giggled.

"yes…" Ruiko whispered.

She raised her eyes up looking at Ruiko. Who turned her head, blushing.

"Thanks guys…" Ruiko shrugged her shoulders as a sense of relief came across her face, "it does stink"

She reached underneath the garlic, removing it from her neck. "I'm so sweaty. It's in the high 80s outside…" She knelt down taking some napkins off the table drying her neck.

"Something to drink?"

Ruiko nodded as she smiled, wiping her neck dry.

Uiharu stood next to her covered head to toe with her winter coat, the computer clutched tight, "um…" She looked nervously around the room.

"Do you have garlic also... Or crucifixes or…" Mikoto asked.

Uiharu shook her head no. She placed the computer on the table.

"It's okay…" Mikoto wore a sly grin on her face as she slowly nodded her head. She watched as Uiharu removed her coat and everybody stared wide-eyed mouth gaped, "how did you?"

Anastasia had gone to the kitchen and got a few drinks from the refrigerator. She brought Ruiko a cold drink, set the rest on the table, and then stood still, staring at Uiharu. She looked at Mikoto, Ruiko, and Shirai, "Oh my…are you into that?"

"What!?" Uiharu's eyes went wide, catching her meaning, "No… No! …" She quickly shook her head, her hands covering her mouth. "I went to a specialty store…" Then she dropped her chin, looking at the ground.

Anastasia reached up, putting her hand on Mikoto shoulders and sliding it to her back, as she covered her mouth with her other hand, her eyes looking at Uiharu's neck and the metal collar wrapped around it.

"After seeing Shirai's underwear, I would think that she…"

"What! there's nothing wrong with my underwear." She narrowed her eyes, catching a glimpse of Anastasia's hand rubbing Mikoto's back, "just because I am not conservative like my Sissy… even childish. Mine is more mature and sophisticated…" She narrowed her eyes, watching Anastasia's hand stroked her Sissy's back.

"It's a string." Anastasia chuckled, "my sister doesn't even wear that type of underwear thank the gods." She rolled her eyes, looking at Shirai watching her rub her Sissy's back.

"I went to a metal workshop." Uiharu whispered, looking away.

"Oh!" They exclaimed, "Okay, that's better. I think…" Mikoto, Ruiko and Anastasia sighed in relief. Shirai's eyes slowly following Anastasia's hand.

Uiharu had a steel ring around her neck that covered her entire length of her throat, at the back were hinges that allowed it to open, the front at a large padlock holding it closed.

"You can take that off." Anastasia nodded, "see…" She pointed to a large glass filled with the dark red liquid.

"I can't."

"Sure you can…" Mikoto spoke as she reached out placing her hand on her shoulder.

"No… I can't…"

"Why?" Mikoto tilted her head her eyes went soft, "it's okay she hasn't bitten me yet..."

"Yet!" Shirai screamed.

"I lost the key…" She spoke, sighed lowering her chin, her eyes were glistening, "I can't take it off…" She tensed her lips, holding back the tears. Anastasia sighed, "Don't worry…" She smiled softly, "I can help you…"

"How?" She looked up at Anastasia with worry filled eyes.

"Like this…" She reached up, wrapping her fingers around the lock, then snapped it into pieces, and then the hinges squeak as Anastasia slowly opened the metal collar. Uiharu smiled in relief, feeling the weight of the collar off her shoulders.

"This is an original…" Anastasia chuckled, looking at the steel collar as Ruiko wiped the sweat from Uiharu's neck.

"Let's go over the information from last night that we have gathered and come up with a plan…" Shirai watched as Anastasia patted Mikoto's back. Mikoto looked at Anastasia smiling her cheeks red as she laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

Nan Sakazaki was a man on a mission. He walked down the dimly lit corridor, passing numerous doors. He had a slight smile on his face. After his arrest in the Ronin project and eventual dismissal from his employer, he was approached by another pharmaceutical group that operated in the dark. His willingness to go beyond the extra mile made him highly regarded. The fact he had killed a certain assistant to move the project to the next level only endeared him to the less than reputable company. He received more money and more authority, he was considered rogue now. A term he relished. His gray eyes framed by his dark rimmed glasses, his white hair slightly balding. He wasn't dressed like a normal researcher. He wore a nice conservative business suit. His eyes focused on the elevator down the hallway. The room he was heading to was located 10 floors below the surface. He was familiar with this room. It was the room that the Ronin Project had been conducted. He smiled when the elevator door opened, sighing he inserted a special key into the panel, turning it to the right, a new set of illuminated numbers appeared, S1 through S 11 were lit, S 12 through S 30 darkened. He stood alone with his hands behind him, rocking back and forth, humming a tune.

He watched as the numbers dinged as he passed each floor. The elevator stopped, a moment passed than the doors opened to another hallway. He smiled then sighed, stepping out of the elevator, chuckling to himself.

Klaus was standing in front of a large screen 100-inch monitor running data, three equally size screens attached to the walls, filled with results, and they were the only lights in the room. The greenish glow reflecting off his narrowed eyes, as he watched the video of the attack.

"She would've been a good replacement" He leaned closer to the monitor. "The little air manipulator…"

He cracked his neck, rubbing his shoulder. He watched the video of an explosion that blew him across the open field, leaving a thirty-foot crater in the ground. "I didn't expect that type of power from someone like her." he whispered, recognizing the girls that appeared after the explosion.

"Anastasia, Katrina and…" he slowly shook his head, looking down at an open file, pictures spread evenly across the table. "Kuroko Shirai level Four and Mikoto Misaki level five. Teleporter and an electro master." he raised his hand to his bruised chin, nodding.

There was a knock at the door, the doorknob slowly turned, "screen off." he spoke quickly turning to see who was coming into the room.

"Director Sakazaki..." He spoke with certain arrogance in his tone. The director smiled walking across the floor.

"Klaus." the director closed his eyes, waving his hand. He stopped, standing next to him eyeing the results.

"Impressive. "He spoke his eyes taking in all the data, "so… How is the project?" He nodded smiling his eyes seem to glow.

"Very well." Klaus spoke as he glared at the director. He was unsure why he had come all the way down here to see him.

The director smiled as he started to hum. He walked behind the computer terminal and stood next to a large window looking into the next room.

"You know, this room holds a lot of memories…" he looked around. "so many good memories. I made my name in this room." he chuckled. "so much potential but it slipped through my fingers…thank god." he looked over his shoulder, "I was able to go the extra mile to make it happen." he shrugged, "didn't get the results I wanted but…. what's a little spilt blood?" He referred to his willingness to shoot and kill two researchers. One survived thanks to the new organic micro machines that were being developed.

Klaus stared at him; his eyes were lifeless. The director felt a chill run down his spine.

"Anyway…how is Edward doing?"

The director listened to Klaus's heavy footsteps echo as he walked across the room, standing next to him.

"He won't last much longer." he took a deep breath, "that girl did a lot of damage…"

"Hmmm…" the director nodded, bringing his hand up adjusting his glasses. "you should leave that girl alone."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, looking down at the director.

"Why?"

"Just don't." the director interrupted, his voice sounded like an order, "that is from far above my pay grade. Something to do with the night of miracles I'm told." he let out a quick breath, his stared into the next room.

"It is still very impressive." He exhaled, "perhaps a different subject…" He bit his lip thinking to himself, "maybe military?"

Klaus shook his head then raised his arm, pointing towards another window in the next room. He smiled, "got one already."

A young woman was lying on a stainless steel examining table. She was unconscious and naked, her arms and legs were strapped down...

"Who?" The director leaned to his left to see.

"a new researcher…" he jerked his chin to the other window." Lara something…"

"It is a shame though, when it is done." The director looked at him, "use what is left of his body to further your research" Klaus slowly nodded watching Edward walking across the room.

"His death should help." He shrugged his shoulders, "oh well…"

"The military is in love with the idea." His eyes shined looking at the data flashed across the screen, "and those who can afford not to die." he chuckled.

"Billions… Everybody wants to live forever…"

Director Sakazaki grinned, tilting his head. The image of Edward's emaciated body reflecting in his glass.

He blew out a quick breath, "exciting…" he nodded, patting Klaus on the shoulder then turned to leave. Klaus stood still, listening to the director's footsteps then the door clicked as it opened, slowly closing behind the director.


	21. Chapter 21

Edward stood in the corner, crouching, a long white lab coat covering his body. He was taking deep slow breaths as he stared down at his hands cupped, clear liquid filling his palms.

"Why?" He whispered as tears rolled from his eyes down to the tip of his nose, clinging then falling into his hands.

His eyes focused on the tear as it struck the liquid and resonated outward. His reflection barely visible but Edward knew he was barely human. He had caught a glimpse of himself walking down the hallway.

He was emaciated. His skin was a translucent white and the black and blues of his veins are visible running the length of his toes to his arms to his head, like vines climbing along the trellis. He could even see the faint shadow of his heart beating in his chest.

He knew something was wrong, when the last girls' attacks caused considerable damage. The left side of his face was swollen, dark blues and black scarred his white skin.

Klaus had given him another dose to help with the healing, but something didn't feel right this time. His hunger was more intense, the need for violence becoming easier. He felt the change as his humanity faded, only two desires remained, feed and fight.

He closed his eyes, listening to them talking in the other room, Klaus and director Salazaki. His breathing rattled deep in his throat as his shoulders fell, "replaceable…" He heard the word. He slowly raised his head, turning to look at the window on the other wall.

"Another experiment, another victim, and another like him." He thought to himself listening to the conversation as he slowly stood up letting the lab coat fall to the ground by his feet. He slowly walked over to the window. He glanced at the director and Klaus, his eyes nearly wild with pools of brown, humanity floating, waiting to drown. He listened as the director and Klaus stopped talking, watching him. He knew the girl but couldn't remember her name. Images of her laughing, smiling, and talking to him as they ate lunch. The image of a theater, a group of people, she yelled at him "hurry." She laughed. His thin lips curled into a smile as his eyes glistened, nodding he remembered. She had befriended him. She had recently been hired and unexpectedly she sat across from him to eat her lunch and introduced herself.

"Lara…" He spoke in a deep raspy voice that sounded like his mouth was full of gravel, his tone thick and heavy, "Lara Mathias."

He placed his hand on the glass, narrowing his eyes as he looked at his reflection and its ugliness. His hand was small with elongated fingers with dirty, black nails. He took another deep heavy breath, his eyes watered, looking at the young woman lying naked on the examining table.

"She is so beautiful…" He leaned his head against the glass, crying.

He remembered wanting to impress her. So he joined Klaus's research not realizing that he was the subject. It was to increase human life expectancy. The doctor grinned, "I am 95 years old." He nodded, "and I look and I feel like I'm in my 40s." He laughed, showing Edward his birth certificate and family photos.

Edward wanted strength and confidence to impress Lara. When he informed her of his acceptance. She seemed upset and told him so. She didn't trust Klaus or that voodoo research. She told him she was already impressed with him, by his kindness and his friendship. She even kissed him. Edward's white translucent skin turned a slight shade of rose remembering the kiss.

He reached up covering his mouth as he leaned back, his eyes focusing on his image in the glass. He tasted blood in his mouth and slowly removed his hand, looking down at his palm, cupped a couple of molars sitting in a small pool of blood, red and black ooze reflecting the light. The scent was putrid and vile; his eyes widened in shock then looked up at his image in the glass.

The doctor's voice telling the director, "his metabolism is exceedingly high so he has no body fat and his body is mutating…"

He stepped back gazing at his body and then raised his arms, long thin muscular translucent skin stretched to the point of tearing, no fat anywhere on his body. He slowly opened his mouth, his gums black and pink bleeding, two large fangs like scythes hanging from his upper jaw, his molars gone. Two smaller fangs peeking out from the soft black lower gum. His tongue slipped out over his lower lip, a long narrow tear went the length of his mouth splitting his tongue in two at the end of it, too small holes. He narrowed his eyes, the tubes that formed on the end of his tongue were spaced out the same with of his fangs.

"No." He held his breath speaking in a raspy voice, "feeding tubes…"

The room echoed as he slammed his palm against the glass.

"Not her, Not her…" He felt the rage building in his belly, "Liar, Liar… Not her…" He felt the urge to possess her as he stared, "mine… Mine…" His humanity slowly faded becoming animalistic, "mine… Mine…" Echoed in his sanity.

Then he heard her groan.


	22. Chapter 22

Uiharu sat in front of the computer, the image of Academy city downloading becoming visible. Across the table maps were scattered with large red X's marked on the paper of all the attacks, on the table behind them trays of snacks.

"Figures." Mikoto shook her head, "it would be there…"

When they connected lines to all the attacks it intersected at the desolate field with dilapidated buildings that Ronan and Amie had battled. Where Mikoto and Shirai first witnessed Anastasia and the other vampire battle.

"Far from everyone." They nodded looking around the table.

"This is really good." Shirai spoke stuffing another creampuff into her mouth, "your sister really can."

"I made those." Anastasia nodded, proudly.

"Huh!" Shirai's mouth dropped open, "no, This taste just like when…"

"She taught me." She quickly nodded her head, "a good woman needs to know how to cook… To trap I mean…" She grinned, "To help get a man… Or…"

"Please." Shirai raised her chin, shaking her head as she closed her eyes, "my Sissy, Doesn't need to cook. She's already got me…"

Mikoto sighed, lowering her chin as Ruiko tightened her lips, trying not to laugh as she watched the both of them competing for Mikoto. Uiharu watched the computer, blushing.

"You cannot eat out all the time. Romantic dinners by candlelight," Anastasia reached out, patting Mikoto's hand, "a nice homemade picnic for long walks by the river…"

Shirai watched as Mikoto slowly shook her head, smiling.

"Sissy," She spoke with a soft voice, leaning forward, "you…"

"I think this building here, we should focus on." Mikoto nodded her head as she stared at the map reached over and tapped the spot.

"Mikoto…" Ruiko spoke trying not to laugh, realizing that she was not listening at all.

"What about eating?"

"Oh, I'm fine. The snacks are great."

Shirai's shoulders fell as Anastasia's lips curled, tilting her head.

"Sissy," She quickly took Mikoto's hand to her chest, "Sissy… This heart only beats for you."

"Huh?" Mikoto quickly turned looking at her, her hand on Shirai's chest then looked up to her eyes, "what you talking about?"

Ruiko chuckled, "that's our Mikoto…"

They laughed as Shirai held onto her hand.

"Let go!" Mikoto tugged, "Kuroko! You perv, let go or…"

"Wait, wait." Anastasia yelled as they all moved away from the table.

"My computer!" Uiharu quickly reached out pulling it to her chest, scooting backwards. The room started to sizzle and a small spark leapt from her bangs.

"Good morning… Or…" Katrina chuckled, coming out from the bedroom, "afternoon?" She eyed the clock.

Mikoto snatched her hand off Shirai's chest.

"Everything?" Anastasia spoke as they all looked at the kitchen. she referred to Gabriella in the bedroom. they had brought her to the apartment from the field.

"Fine." Katrina spoke then sighed.

"What are those," Ruiko's eyes stared, twisting her body looking over her shoulder, "are those runes?"

Katrina smiled as she opened the refrigerator door, grabbing a gallon of milk, opening the top and started guzzling it down. She had strips of cloth wrapped tightly around her ample breasts and around her hips and thighs, covered with the runic symbols.

They blushed seeing a very grown-up figure of Anastasias' sister as she stood with her chin raised finishing the gallon of milk.

"Put some clothes on!" Shirai yelled pointing her finger towards Katrina, "There are guests in the apartment!"

"Ssshh," Anastasia shook her head, "this is nothing…"

"Jealous…" Katrina grinned and placed the empty jug on the counter. She nodded as she straightened her back, taking a deep breath, "getting bigger…" She chuckled.

"Katrina…" Anastasia closed her eyes letting out a soft growl, "you should…"

"Just because you have dropped a notch with Gabriella in the bedroom."

"What!" Shirai screamed and then smiled, slowly narrowing her eyes, "Sissy, did you hear that?" She let out a soft sigh.

"It's not like that." Anastasia sighed, shaking her head, reaching over and patted Mikoto's leg. Anastasia smiled, looked at her sister, "or is it… And what do you mean?"

Katrina cocked her head, jerking her chin towards Mikoto, "she might be bigger…"

"Who me?" Mikoto quickly smiled, "you think so…" She looked down at her chest, taking a deep breath; she grabbed the edge of her shirt pulling it tight.

"Maybe we should remove your shirt." Anastasia nodded, "and measure." she smirked.

Uiharu, Ruiko stared expressionless, "um…" They nervously looked at Mikoto.

"I'm out of this conversation." Uiharu puckered her lips, blushing, slowly closing her eyes.

Mikoto was eyeing her shirt, "well, I guess we…"

"Want me to help?" Anastasia tilted her head, her eyes were soft, a slight smile on her lips. Mikoto grinned, "That look will not work. I am telling you…"

"Are you sure?" She let out a soft cute sigh, tilting her head a little more.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed and her lips tensed, "what the…" She turned looking over at Shirai.

"Kuroko, what are you doing?"

Shirai's eyes were wide, mouth opened as she inhaled short rapid breathes, her pulse quickening as her skin became warm and flushed. Her voice strained to speak at the thought of her Sissy removing her clothing so casually and her petite supple breast being handled by someone other than her. She held her arms out, her hands straining, "must defend Sissy… Must…" She struggled slowly bringing her hands down to the hem of her skirt.

"Looking for these?" Anastasia grinned, holding the belt that used to be wrapped around her thighs lined with the spikes.

"And please do something about your underwear…"

Shirai's shoulders and chest rose quickly, her cheeks were a dark shade of red as she hyperventilated.

"Kuroko," Ruiko quickly stood up, "slow down, get a bag!"

"Kuroko!" Mikoto narrowed her eyes, "what perversions were you thinking?" She slowly reached out with her hand in a ball, her index fingers pointing out, a small spark leapt into the air.

Ruiko jumped across the table with a small bag, putting it around her lips. The bag quickly inflated and deflated as she slowly calm down.

"What's going on?" Gabriella walked out of the bedroom, finishing wrapping strips of white cloth with runic symbols around her breasts.

"Forbidden love." Katrina nodded.

"Really!" Gabriella grinned, stuffing the end of the strips between her breasts, raising her chin looking at the girls, "so young too" She paused, looking at Katrina, "do I really need to wear these?"

She nodded, "until we know why?"

"Why... what?" Ruiko spoke. She was standing next to Shirai. who was now breathing normally, or as close too normal as she could get.

"The way she healed and the way her body reacted…" Katrina paused, "her wounds stitched themselves together. Fibers reaching towards each other and then it sealed the wound…"

"What !?" Ruiko, Uiharu and Mikoto looked up, then to each other.

"Do you guys know something?" Gabriella raised her chin, looking worried.

Ruiko cleared her throat, hesitated, a little nervous, "were you at a certain hospital a little while ago when the…"

"Night of miracles." She smiled, nodding her head. "Second and third degree burns…" She continued, "I lost control of my power and it backfired burning me over 80% of my body. I was on life-support, I remember a young man coming into my room and injecting me and then in less than a week…" She laughed, holding her arms out.

The girls chuckled, looking at each other, then told the story about Ronan and the organic micro machines. Ruiko cried a little and Mikoto hugged her, so did Uiharu. Shirai stood next to them, her body to warm from overstimulation.

"So that explains it." Katrina took a breath, "I had cuts on my hands and fingers, when I touched her wounds. Organic micro machines? " She chuckled "how ghost in the Shell…" She spoke as they finish dressing into their school uniforms.

"Katrina." Anastasia spoke, giving her a serious look. She nodded, "I will get it today."

"Um… What about those runes." Ruiko still looking at Katrina, as she sat down on the floor next to Uiharu.

Katrina chuckled, "that is another story." She smiled as she and Gabriella walked to the door to leave the apartment.

"How about dessert…you promised." Gabriella smiled as Katrina opened the door, Gabriella walked into the hall.

"Why not…" Katrina smiled as the door slowly closed.


	23. Chapter 23

Director Sakazaki moved quickly down the hall. He wasn't in a hurry, it was just the way he was. He walked, talked, ate as if he didn't have a care in the world. The perfect match to his business savvy. Not a care in the world, then it came crashing down. That familiar feeling as a large noise filled the hallway and his ears. He turned, his hand reaching into his pocket for the 38 caliber revolver. His eyes flashed with the memory of seeing the Ronin project failing.

"No…" he caught his breath, seeing the door to the lab bouncing off the wall and settling on the floor. Klaus's body came flying out, slamming against the wall. He heard the sicken thud and the cracking of Klaus's ribs as he slumped to the floor.

Director Sakazaki heart dropped in his chest, as Edward followed him out. The hallway resonated with a fierce growl that filled his entire body. He took a quick breath, no longer recognizing Edward as he stood slightly hunched over with narrowed black eyes. The Director slowly raised his arm, the revolver gripped tightly, his finger slowly squeezing the trigger.

"No!" he heard Klaus's painful voice, "he has the girl!

Director Sakazaki hesitated, twisting his lips then slowly released the trigger as Edward turned running the opposite direction down the hallway.

Klaus slowly stood up, twisting and stretching checking himself for injury.

Director Sakazaki grinned as he watched. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…" Klaus spoke, turned and chased after Edward.

The director reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone, "security…we have an issue." he nodded watching Klaus disappear around a corner.

"Confine and Eliminate." he licked his lips, "Confiscate all data and take the corpses down to the new lab for examination." He nodded as he listens to the person on the other end. "Yes, kill both of them."

He grinned as he hung up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket. He turned to face the elevator, pressing the button. He took a deep breath, the ends of his lips curled as he watched the numbers counting down and started to hum.


	24. Chapter 24

****following three chapters occur simultaneously***

A large moon shined brightly along the unkept grounds. Anastasia, Katrina and Ruiko stood watching the desolate field for signs of life, standing in the shadows of a dilapidated building in the throes of death

Anastasia and Katrina were dress alike, their hair pulled back into pony tails wrapped tightly with black ribbons. They are both wearing long black coats that hung to their ankles, the tips of thick black mountain boots peeking out. They both looked at Ruiko as she smiled, twisting her body examining the same tight fitting black uniform with light armor across her chest and belly, thighs and shins.

"Wow..." her cheeks blushed running her finger across the dull black arm guard that overlapped the top of her hand. She scuffed the heavy black boots along the soft dirt. She caught them looking, quickly smiled.

"Sorry about not having another long coat…" Anastasia spoke, feeling a slight chill in the air.

"It's okay." Ruiko nodded as she raised her hand pushing strands of her long black hair behind her ear, and then adjusted a small five petal flower nestled in her hair. She tightened her grip on her long silver bat hung towards the ground, shining in the moonlight.

"They've started." Ruiko nodded, her finger pressing against her ear listening to a small receiver.

"Mikoto is in the north, Kuroko is east, and Gabriella is in the South. Uiharu, can you see us."

Uiharu was sitting in the warmth of the judgment office, a glass of milk in her hands and two large computer screens displaying real-time video of the area.

"I can see them… Nothing so far…" She spoke as her eyes reflected the computer screen, taking another drink of milk.

They decided to force the vampire out of the alleys and drive him towards the open field. In addition, they figured they would kick out any thrill seekers hoping to see a real vampire.

Bright flashes of light rose above the buildings in the distant north, powerful gusts of wind rushed along the canyons of brick and stone from the south flowing out into the open field.

"Nothing," Mikoto sighed, "What's going on?"

"Nothing here." Shirai appeared and then disappeared along her route.

"Same." Gabrielle gave a one-word answer.

Ruiko nodded, as Anastasia and Katrina scanned the grounds.

Then they heard a loud noise across the field from the direction of a small building. The door flew off its hinges crashing along the ground, shattering.

"What the!" Ruiko spoke, turning her attention to the sound. She gripped the handle of her bat. Katrina grinned, eyeing Ruiko.

"What is it?" Their voices came across her receiver.

"It's him!" Anastasia narrowed her eyes, watching what remained of his human figure standing in the darkened doorway.

His eyes were black shining like polished coal, his pale white skin glowed in the moonlight, ribbons of black, and blues stretched across his body as his growl filled the night air.

"He has got someone." Anastasia shook her head, "this could be trouble…"

She looked at her sister, Katrina standing like a statue her eyes focused on him.

He took off running towards the opposite end of the field, his long arm wrapped around the girl hanging over his shoulder, the other moving with his legs, propelling him forward.

"He has devolved." Katrina nodded, watching him moving like a primate quickly across the field.

"Why does he have the girl?" Ruiko's eyes filled with worry. Mikoto's voice could be heard over the receiver.

"Mating." Anastasia closed her eyes as she spoke. "He still thinks he can…"

"Still?" Ruiko spoke as her eyes followed him.

"He is a drone." She sighed then spoke, "he no longer has the ability. so he'll eventually feed on her."

Ruiko's eyes widened as she looked at Anastasia, "but…"

"He's barely human."

"Can you… Help him…"

Anastasia shook her head, looking up at her sister.

"Katrina… Are you ready?"

She nodded, reaching into her pocket, taking out a small vile of crimson, "tell Gabriella to start."

Ruiko nodded as she eyed the vile, "Gabriella…" she spoke into her headset.

Katrina held the vile up at eye level, the moonlight glinting off the glass. She glanced at Ruiko as she stared

"Blood of my sister, Aisa." She grinned, "It will attract and kill a vampire."

Ruiko narrowed her eyes, remembering something on the urban legends website.

"The girl whose blood attracts and kills vampires." She whispered, "But…" She looked at Anastasia.

"I should be fine." Anastasia smiled, glancing at Ruiko, "thank you for worrying."

"Um…" Ruiko turned her head away, blushing.

"Seal it." Anastasia spoke.

Katrina reached into her long black coat, pulling out a strip of paper the size of an envelope. It was decorated with runic symbols. Ruiko cocked her head, looking at symbols.

Katrina raised her arm flicked her wrist.

"Seal." She spoke.

The paper floated through the air then settled between two other strips lying along the ground. They lit up one by one, like lights on a runway, extending around the open field, the light reaching high into the sky then curved into a dome shape. Ruiko watched as the strips completed the circle behind them, the others in front of them still catching the moonlight.

"Done." Katrina grinned as she nodded.

"Now…" Anastasia chuckled, as she narrowed her eyes, watching as he ran towards the other side slammed into an invisible wall.


	25. Chapter 25

Edward staggered backwards, dazed, dropping Lara's body to the ground. He shook his head like a wild animal, his eyes creased glowing brighter. Then charged again, throwing himself against the barrier.

"Now… Katrina…" Anastasia spoke with her eyes glued on him.

"Right." The ground exploded at her feet as she rushed towards the center of the circle.

"She's fast." Ruiko spoke, nervously pulling her lip into her mouth.

"She's different." Anastasia's lips curled into a small smile.

Katrina stopped, watching as he continued throwing his body against the invisible wall, the force causing bluish white streaks of electricity to snake high along the dome.

She held the vile in front of her twisting the black cap, slowly waving it in the air.

"Breathe deep." She whispered, slowly kneeling, she poured the red liquid onto a small plate. The wind started to pick up strength blowing towards Edward.

"Very good Gabriella." She licked her lips curling into a cruel smile then return to Anastasia side.

"Done…" She grinned as she nodded her head.

Edward stopped, quickly sniffing the air. He slowly stepped back from the invisible wall, lowering himself to the ground sniffing, then inhaling deep as his chest expanded taking in the air around him. He turned, dropped on all fours like an animal, growling crawled to Lara's side. He straddled her naked body as his tongue dragged across her skin, slithering up her legs to her thighs, and then up her belly, across her breasts, neck along her face and the top of her head. Then he raised his chin into the air, taking a deep breath, saliva pooling in his mouth, dripping out the corners of his thin lips, his fangs bathed in it. Then his eyes caught the glint of moonlight as it reflected off the dark liquid.

The scent was filling his nostrils, dancing across his tongue. It reminded him of freshly cooked bread, the warmth of his mother's embrace, the smell of spring, the taste of Lara's lips when they kissed then his thoughts changed. His desires darkened, It smelled of blood, fear and the decay of death, irresistible. He grinned, his fangs shining in his black mouth, his heart racing in his chest, pushing his blood through his vein as he rushed towards the liquid ambrosia, chuckling wildly.


	26. Chapter 26

Mikoto took a deep breath, releasing it as she stepped into the alley. She walked slowly into the darkness, her eyes becoming accustomed to the twilight then it became pitch black.

"Well…" She hesitated. slowly shaking her head, "looks like a good spot to start."

Electricity flew from her body, striking the walls, jumping along the metal fire escapes bouncing off trash cans. The black of the night gave way to a bright bluish twilight as she walked along the concrete path. The electricity snaking along the brick walls leaving scorch marks.

They each took different locations moving towards the open field, hoping to herd the vampire. They would provide support. Anastasia would finish the job.

It made sense to Mikoto and the rest but it didn't mean she liked it. She could barely track them the last time, her electricity striking late as they bounced from spot to spot fighting. She realized, since the Febri incident, that she could ask for help and sometimes it meant supporting those around her, letting someone else take the lead.

Katrina would create a magical barrier using scripts, small envelope size pieces of paper with runes lining the edges, much to the surprise of the girls. She gave them a sample by creating a small barrier to stop Shirai from molesting Mikoto for the afternoon.

Shirai's body twitched, trembled, and shook from withdrawal unable to touch her Sissy's soft delicate white skin. She drooled and her eyes stared hungrily as she tried to force her way through the barrier.

Of course, it didn't help that Anastasia was sitting with her arm around Mikoto's waist, leaning her head on her shoulder. She would often lean behind Mikoto's back puckering her lips in a kissing motion, sticking her tongue out at Shirai, which only drove her through the roof.

Katrina even gave Ruiko a script. She stood behind Ruiko, their cheeks touching, her left hand resting on her hip as she held Ruiko's right hand pointing towards a can sitting on the table.

"Now…" She whispered softly into Ruiko's ear. She nodded, narrowing her right eye, her cheeks blushing, "bang!" Ruiko spoke as the can flew backwards off the table, hitting the wall, tumbling into the trash can.

Mikoto chuckled, remembering Ruiko screaming in delight, hopping up and down, hugging Katrina.

As the electricity danced around her, she reached underneath her skirt, into her pocket pulling out the script that would allow entry through the barrier.

"What did she call this magic?" Mikoto whispered then her eyes went wide. Ruiko's voice came over her headset.

"He's here." Ruiko quickly spoke, "he's got a girl…"

"What!"

Mikoto took off running, her electricity pulling her forward, snaking across the brick walls.

"Uiharu," She spoke, running down the narrow alley, "which way?"

Uiharu was sitting in the judgment office watching through a "borrowed" link to the satellite surveillance system high above Academy city.

She could see the glowing electricity across the darkened skyline.

"Left…" She spoke, reaching over grabbing a glass of milk, taking a quick drink.

"Now… Take the left fork then another quick right. That's it…"

"Okay." Mikoto huffed as her legs pushed her forward. "Crap!" She quickly jumped into the air, kicking off the side of the wall as a black cat hissed then darted across the ground.

"Sorry Kitty." She chuckled, "now… Which?"

"Another right then straight…"

"Thanks, Uiharu."

Uiharu smiled, leaning back in her chair finishing off her milk then reached to the floor, grabbing another carton.

Mikoto could see huddled figures in the distance as she ran forward. She figured Gabriella and Shirai should arrive around the same time.

"Where is the girl?" She spoke then sighed as she listened to her footsteps echoing in the dark. She could see something crumpled on the ground, its skin glowing in the moonlight and beyond it another form hunched over its face near the ground.

She came out of the alley first. She grinned as her eyes narrowed, seeing the girl's body on the ground in front of her. Her eyes focused on the vampire, his back to her.

"Now…" She grinned.


	27. Chapter 27

"Gotcha!" Mikoto narrowed her eyes, grinning as she reached into her pocket, pulling out an arcade coin, focusing on Edward.

"Huh?" She looked away from Edward with a surprised expression, watching as the coin tumbled through the air towards the ground. She didn't hear Anastasia yelling her name or Shirai calling out, "Sissy!" She just knew her foot had slipped on the soft dirt causing her to lose her grip on the coin.

"Look out!" She heard in the distance as she turned her head then darkness.

Something hit her, knocking the breath from her lungs and squeezed her ribs as she strained to breathe. She tried to speak, nothing. She tried to send out electrical charge but a sudden overwhelming crushing weight of pain in her neck, forced her eyes open, staring up at the darken sky as she bounced, her body tumbled surrounded by a deafening growled.

She could barely breathe under the intense weight, her body feeling heavy. her eyelids grew heavy. She never saw Edward attack.

Their voices were muted, miles away, screaming her name as she slowly opened her tired eyes. She could see two blurry figures as she slowly blinked.

Shirai was looking at her with eyes filled with tears, calling out her name. "Sissy, Sissy, please open your eyes…"

Anastasia was standing behind her, her eyes blazing red, "Kuroko, get the girl to Katrina now." She yelled as her fangs shined,

"but… Sissy?" She cried.

"Now! Before he recovers." Anastasia looked over her shoulder.

She nodded, disappearing from her view.

Anastasia slowly shook her head, stepping over and straddled Mikoto's hips. She knelt down, tilting her head, her eyes softening. "is this look better?"

Mikoto feeling drained, slowly tried to smile.

Anastasia reached over gently cupping her chin, turning her head.

"It doesn't look good. " She sighed, then leaned down close to her face, whispering. "I was going to offer you this later but? " She paused, closing her eyes, nuzzling Mikoto's cheek, "I like you Mikoto. I like you a lot…" She sighed, her warm breath caressing her skin, "I was hoping to convince you to leave with me… But I know from our long talks that you have your eyes on a certain boy…" She smiled as she rubbed her nose against her nose. Anastasia's tongue peeking out wetting her lips. She pressed her lips to Mikoto's mouth. She grinned as Mikoto lips pressed back. She cupped Mikoto's cheek slowly exposing the bite. "I still want you to think about it… Meanwhile I will make this beautiful." She grinned. She kissed Mikoto again and then her cheek, her eyes focused on the two holes in Mikoto's throat, too small pools of red. The skin around the wounds was already becoming discolored.

She narrowed her eyes, as she growled. then her fangs slowly sank into Mikoto's throat.

Mikoto tensed, moaned, and sighed. It wasn't like the bat striking a tree but a soft pinch as Anastasia's fangs sank into her neck. She could feel her throat moving as she swallowed. She struggled to lift her hands up off the cold, soft dirt and placed them on Anastasia's thighs.

She grinned as bluish white sparks ran the length of their bodies, leaping into the air, diving into the ground. Anastasia giggled as she broke suction and ran her tongue along the bite mark to seal the wound.

"Mikoto," Anastasia's lips brushed across her neck, "that tingled in all the right places…" She sighed, sitting up. Mikoto watched with tired eyes as Anastasia smiled, her eyes slowly turning red. Then her lips parted and her large fangs glinted in the moonlight. She lifted her arm, her hand balled into a fist, twisting her shoulders, "Mine!" she growled, slamming her fist into Edwards face. The shock wave rushed over their bodies. Edward's arms and legs flowed forward then the force threw him backwards, tumbling through the air, hitting the ground like a marionette whose strings had been caught.

" I will protect you. With my venom flowing through your body you should be able to watch me… Mikoto." Anastasia smiled then disappeared.


	28. Chapter 28

Shirai appeared, holding Lara's unconscious naked body, laying her on the ground. Ruiko quickly covered her with Anastasia's coat. She had dropped it when Edward had attacked Mikoto.

"I got to get Sissy." She turned to teleport but nothing happened, "what the? " She felt someone gripping her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder.

"What! Why?" Her eyes went wide, her mouth gaped. She tried to tug her shoulder out of her grasp.

"No," Katrina shook her head, her grip tightening, "you will only get in the way."

"But she's my Sissy." She narrowed her eyes, twisting her lips.

"She is not yours." Katrina jerked her head towards Mikoto and Anastasia, "she has been bitten by him." She pointed to the crumpled body of Edward. He was struggling to get up off the ground. Anastasia had moved quickly to snatch Edward from behind and throw him back to the center of the field.

"Bitten!" She leaned forward trying to escape.

"I can do this all day." Katrina nodded, tilting her head as she glared at Shirai. "Anastasia is going to bite her."

"What?" Shirai quickly reached under her skirt.

"Looking for these?" She held her belt high, the spikes shining in the moonlight.

"That's been the plan all along. To bite my Sissy." She narrowed her eyes. Ruiko had a worried look on her face, slowly clasping her hands together.

"But Mikoto…" Ruiko whispered under her breath.

Katrina nodded her head, "yes."

Ruiko shoulders fell, Shirai heart pounded in her chest.

"Eventually…" She chuckled, "Anastasia likes her, but right now her venom is the only thing that will save her." She glanced at Ruiko, giving her a reassuring nod, "and I have the antivenom."

They looked up when they heard the sound of Anastasia hitting Edward, felt the shock wave as it flowed past their bodies.

"What?" Shirai quickly raised her head, Ruiko covered her mouth.

"Looks like she found a reason the fight."

Katrina released her grip on Shirai's shoulder, nodded, "go get her…"

She quickly nodded in response and disappeared then reappeared with her Sissy in her arms. She knelt down placing her tired body gently on the ground.

Mikoto laid still, breath softly, her head turned, her eyes focused on the field.

Shirai and Ruiko knelt with worried looks on their faces. Katrina knelt down by her head.

"Are you sure?" She asked, smiling softly.

"Sure!" Shirai looked at Katrina with a what the hell look on her face and then to Mikoto. "Of course she wants it."

Mikoto didn't answer just watched the field.

"She is beautiful." Katrina turned her head to the field, "she is fighting for you, Mikoto." She paused, reaching into her coat, "she wants you… To see her as she really is." She blew out a soft breath.

Mikoto nodded as Katrina held a hypodermic needle to her neck.

"She knew you would say that." She looked at the worried faces of Ruiko, Shirai then chuckled as the needle broke the skin.

"It will take a few days but… You'll be fine." Katrina leaned down licking the injection site.

"Why did you!" Shirai's eyes went wide. Katrina cocked her head, "just because." She shrugged her shoulders.

She stood up; taking a deep breath looking at Gabriella with her head cocked, staring at the battlefield. In her eyes, a wanting, a desire to fight. She could sense the excitement growing inside her belly. The winds around them slowly picking up. Katrina looked to the battlefield, "a queen is born in battle"

"Queen?!" They all looked to the battlefield watching Anastasia.

"There she is." Katrina grinned.


	29. Chapter 29

Anastasia fought, not like before, this time her moves were fluid and devastating. She hit his face sending him tumbling, the sound of his bones breaking filling the air. He rolled to a stop. Then struggled as he stood. She hit him again and he crashed across the ground. She met him before he stopped tumbling, slamming her knee into his body, his breath forced from his lungs, the air filled with blood and saliva. He tried to swing but she was too fast easily dodging him.

She stared at him, eyes blazing. But her face was calm, serene and expressionless. He struggled pushing himself up off the ground. She stood next to him, her head tilted, waiting. She grinned as he wobbled, his arms hanging heavy by his side, both broken. He struggled to breath with broken ribs, the faint shadow of his heart slowing.

"It hurts" His head slowly leaned to the side, his voice sounding like thick liquid in his throat.

"I know." She nodded, slowly closing her eyes, "I will help you…"

She slammed her fist into his chest, lifting him high into the air, his body twisting, bending as he flew. His vision blurred but he could see her hovering high above him, shining like the light at the end of the dark tunnel.

"I am sorry." She spoke softly.

She hung in the air, a goddess born in battle. She radiated in the moonlight. She smiled as her lips parted and her fangs glistened. Anastasia's petite form slowly changed as the curves of a young woman found her body. Her legs becoming longer, slender and strong, her hips widened, and her breasts swelled pushing her black formfitting armor to the limit, large black wings sprung from her back spreading wide blocking out the moon behind her body.

She sighed, watching Edward coming towards her, his eyes wide and his lips curled into a smile.

"Goodbye…" She whispered, twisting her body, driving her fist into his fang filled smile. She drove him towards the ground, slamming his body into the dirt.

The ground shook as the earth lifted then parted in an explosion, filling the air with dust and debris. When it settled, Edward's body lay broken in pools of black ooze, his eyes lifeless.

Anastasia walked victorious, her wings disappearing behind her as she tilted her head, gazing at Mikoto lying on the ground watching her.

Katrina nodded, looking at her sister, holding three fingers up.

"What?" Anastasia shoulders fell, reaching up, cupping, squeezing her new assets, "what do you mean?"

"You look like 16 maybe 17." She grinned, "But still after 400 years it looks good."

"What? 400 years…" Ruiko whispered, unsure if she heard her right, looked at Anastasia and Katrina, "but you are older than her?"

"I am…" Katrina nodded.

Anastasia knelt by Mikoto's side, gazing with soft eyes, puckered lips, cupping her cheek.

"I know your answer." She smiled, "but still…" She leaned down kissing her cheek and then pressed against her lips. she let out a disappointed sigh as their lips separated, then grinned "even with this look."

"What!" Shirai let out a bloodcurdling scream as her hands slapped her own cheeks, "that's not a greeting! You bloodthirsty, Sissy biting… Vampire!" Her body trembled in anger, "you're too old… Pervert…" She scooted closer, trying to push Anastasia away, "I must claim her back." She leaned forward, puckering her lips, "now Sissy, you're too weak to resist…"

Electricity filled the air, bluish white sparks and streaks danced across their bodies. Shirai lay on the ground smoldering, twitching refusing to let go of Mikoto's hand. Anastasia sighed softly, "yeah… So good…" She chuckled resting her chin on Mikoto's' shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30

Two large, black windowless vans pulled up and a few men exited the vehicles.

"You are? " Shirai's eyes went wide, slowly recovering from her latest shock, recognizing the two men from the previous interrogations.

"Good evening." The captain bowed his head, motioning to a couple of men. They nodded walking over to the back of the van and opened the doors, pulling out a stretcher, walked over to Mikoto.

"My apartment." Anastasia nodded, looking at Mikoto as she held her hand. "She will be sleeping with me in my bed."

"What!" Shirai quickly straightened up, ignoring the pain. Mikoto grimaced as Shirai squeezed her hand.

"Kuroko…" She whispered.

Anastasia shook her head, "I am not like you Shirai. I will not take advantage of her in her weakened state." She closed her eyes, blowing out of breath, "unlike someone…" She narrowed her eyes, glaring at Shirai. "She needs my warmth because of my bite."

"What! I would not." Shirai quickly responded then became quiet "well…" she glanced at Mikoto, raising her index finger to her lips.

"Then I'm going to…" She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." Anastasia waved her off, shaking her head.

They watched as the men loaded her into the back of the van, Shirai quickly teleported inside, "oh Sissy…"

The young anti-skill member took a breath then exhaled, anxiously waited.

"Princess." He spoke bowing his head. "We got him… Klaus" he reached up, unlocking the door to the second van.

He opened it as Anastasia cocked her head, looking into the black of the inside. She could see perfectly. She grinned as the young man flicked on the light switch.

Klaus was tied up, bound by thick ropes from his ankles to his chest, scripts with runic symbols hung from the ropes.

"was it difficult?" she spoke, glaring at Klaus.

The Captain, standing next to her, shook his head. They smiled, tapping the pistols on their sides. "Once he was above ground, we were able to smell him out, tranquilize him and then take out two sniper teams… So…" He shrugged his shoulders, "it was pretty easy" They both looked at each other chuckling.

Anastasia smiled as Klaus raised his chin, looking at her through bleary eyes.

"Princess…" He whispered in a tired voice.

"Yes, Klaus. I'm a little different." She tilted her head, grinning, "You and what you've created are going home. You will pay for what you did in the village to get Aisa here to Academy city. And the illegal development of our venom…"

She motioned her head to close the door and walked over to the other van. She looked inside, Mikoto was sleeping. Shirai was kneeling next to her, her belt of spikes in her hand, her eyes narrowed.

She shook her head and smiled… Then…

A loud explosion sent shockwaves across the field. A large column of fire rose from the crater were Edward's body lay. The wind rush towards the burning column of yellow and oranges as flames rose to the sky.

Anastasia twisted her lips, feeling the warmth of the flames on her cheeks, looked to her sister, Katrina.

"Katrina," She spoke as she blew out annoyed breath, "can you?"

"I will." she grinned, slipping her hand inside her long coat, taking out another script.

"Seal…" She flicked her wrist. This time it didn't float or fluttered carefree to the ground, it fell hard against the dirt and the other scripts glowed filling the sky with bright white columns then sealed the entire area.

"Gabriella," Katrina spoke, slowly taking off her black coat, "I will take care of this…" She handed her coat.

"Should I?" Gabriella quickly looked to Katrina then to the tower of flames. She wondered if she should help.

Katrina took a breath then knelt down untying her heavy boots, setting them to the side. She stretched her arms, twisting back and forth, her joints and her neck cracking.

Ruiko's eyes went wide, her heart quickening watching Katrina getting ready. She stood tall, strong and lean, her body wrapped with rune covered white cloth clinging tightly to her breasts, hips and thighs, her smooth skin shined in the light. Katrina glanced at Ruiko from the corner of her eye, slowly opened her lips, her canines caught the moonlight.

"Reveal." She spoke.

Ruiko caught her breath as oranges and yellows snaked across her soft skin sizzling like fire then slowly faded, her body covered with the same runes.

"Gabriella!" Anastasia called out, standing by the van.

"I am staying!" She curled the right side of her lip, her eyes filling with excitement, "I think I am supposed to" Her voice faded, slowly nodding her head.

"Ruiko!"

"Huh?" She could barely pull her eyes off Katrina's transformation. She took a quick breath, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"Are you?"

She looked at Anastasia, her eyes saying she wanted to stay. She looked at Katrina, listening to her growling, feeling it in her chest. She reached over taking Katrina's hand, "can I?"

She nodded, "by Gabriella…" Ruiko slowly smiled, shaking her head as her eyes lit up moving quickly to Gabriella side.

Katrina stepped forward, light blue haze drifted from her fingers flowing up her hand and her arm, the same blue haze drifted from her feet up her legs disappearing as she moved into the circle.

"Come now…" She spoke and slowly grinned as her canines slip past her lower lip. "Angel."

Omi stepped out of the fire, narrowing her eyes. She tilted her head, her eyes were blazing emerald green.

"Let's go." Anastasia nodded moving into the truck.

"What about?" Shirai raised her chin worried about Ruiko.

"Not our story…" Anastasia closed the door, sitting next to Mikoto sleeping body.


	31. Chapter 31

A few days had past. Many still talked about the wall of fire that nearly consumed the night sky. However, today it was bright blue skies with warm soft breezes.

Mikoto was sitting outside at a small café enjoying crêpes and tea. She was thinking about what had happened, Anastasia's physical changes, again offering to take her with her to her home. She declined, chuckling as she fought off Shirai clinging to her body, sobbing.

"Please Sissy!" Then the smell of ozone filled the air.

"I really like that." Anastasia smirked as she moved Shirai's twitching body with her foot, "as a move of course." her cheeks turned a soft rose, chuckling.

Mikoto blushed, shaking her head. She narrowed her eyes, "fourth… huh…" She whispered looking down at her chest.

"30 years old " She whispered, Anastasia's words echoed in her memory.

"30 years old. What?" She whispered slowly in her ear. Mikoto sighed, closing her eyes, "hello Omi..."

"May I?" She narrowed her eyes, sniffing the air, walking around the small table to the chair, pulling it close to Mikoto's and seated herself.

She tilted her head, a soft smile on her face as she reached over for the strawberry crêpes and took a bite.

"30 years old what?" Omi slowly ran her tongue across her lips, "she'll come back and offer you her eternal kiss. To be by her side forever…" Her green eyes flashed as she shook her head.

"Wwwwhhattt?!" Mikoto quickly shook her head, "yes… But… I wouldn't… I mean…" She took a quick breath and then blew it out, "fine, yes. She did offer it…" She nodded her head. She reached to her plate grabbing her crêpes and took a bite, "if I am not married by 30 then, she said…" she took a slow drink from her tea.

"I told her no but I would value her friendship. That's all…" She put the teacup down on the saucer.

"How was your fight?" Mikoto hoped to change the subject. Her lips curled into a mischievous smile, looking at Omi through narrowed eyes, "huh…" She whispered.

She heard about the fight from Gabriella who couldn't stop talking about it. Ruiko grinned, obviously excited. She nodded with a quick smile, "wow…"

Mikoto's cheeks redden seeing Ruiko blush when Katrina entered the bedroom as she was recovering.

"Okay… I guess…" Omi twisted her lips, her eyes looking away as she took another bite then a drink of her tea.

"Oh!" Mikoto chuckled, "speaking of fighting…" Omi twisted her eye brows, her green eyes grew, "huh…"

Mikoto giggled as she reached to the ground, bringing up a green frog purse and sat it on the table.

"Gekota purse." She spoke, chuckling, "Anastasia gave it to me. It even has her address"

She reached inside, pulling out something covered with a maroon velvet cloth with a large moon symbol across the top. Omi's eyes widened.

"Katrina gave me these." She slowly removed the cloth. It was a stack of white paper with runic symbols.

"Scripts!?" Omi spoke, "why? Mikoto you shouldn't…"

"And this" She brought out a long soft black uneven stone.

"Charcoal." Omi closed her eyes,, shaking her head.

"Katrina said to write what I want then," She grinned, "It will work…"

Mikoto took a breath, with a smile on her face, "it's just basic stuff she said. Right now, I'm using four of them…" She narrowed her lips.

" A barrier on someone. the little perv…" She growled, "Try to crawl into my bed last night." She blew out an annoyed breath.

Mikoto picked up the charcoal and wrote _barrier_ on the script, folded it and put it into her pocket, underneath her skirt.

"Mikoto… You can't use magic it will."

Espers could not use magic. Their brains are wired for the scientific side not the magic side. if an esper tried to use magic it could have adverse effects on the individual even death. Omi knew this and reached out to the stack of scripts. Small charges of electricity flew out striking her fingertips the shock slapping her hand away.

"What the!"

"Oh, Katrina set that up…" She grinned, narrowing her eyes, "don't worry…" She nodded, "it's not normal magic. It is a type of zdiv na boga…"

"Breath of God." Omi whispered as she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Mikoto tapped Omi's hand away from her last bite of crêpes, finishing it. She grinned, licking her lips, "So, I heard you say once… You draw your powers from others." She leaned forward. Omi smiled remembering the script Mikoto wrote, "Barrier…" She whispered.

Then she nodded, tilting her head, her lips parted and her canines caught the sun.

"You want to take a run at the champion…" Omi leaned back, taking a deep breath. Her eyelids slowly narrowing, her emerald green eyes becoming slits. She had always wanted to battle the famous rail gun of Tokiwadai but something always got in the way. Mikoto shook her head, "that is my line…"

She closed her eyes, lowering her chin as she finished her tea. She smirked as she gathered her things, slipping the strap of her new gekota purse around her shoulder. Omi chuckled as she stood up from the small café table.

"Everyone should be there…" Mikoto took a deep breath then exhaled, running her fingers along her new Gekota purse. Omi waited as Mikoto walked around the table. She nodded, Mikoto narrowed her chestnut brown eyes peppered with red flakes as she grinned.

Shirai was kneeling next to the open bathroom door. She stared at the toilet unable to enter. Her eyes were brimming with tears, her hands shoved between her legs.

"Sissy, I'm sorry. Why didn't you just shock me?" She looked around the room staring at the four scripts.


End file.
